Nevermind
by Mistakeland
Summary: Sakura&Shaoran. ¡Deja de hacer eso! Y no te atrevas a enfadarte, Shaoran. Todo es por tu maldita culpa, pedazo de imbécil. Estoy enferma. Tengo un parásito que tardará nueve meses en salir y se quedará con nosotros el resto de su vida. Hiatus.
1. Los niños siempre tienen la culpa

**» Back.**

Basado en _Juno_ (amo cuando dice «aún tengo tu ropa interior», «¡aún tengo tu virginidad!»).

Esto es mío, _mío_, **mío**. Pero los personajes son de CLAMP y etcétera. Estoy de vacaciones, tal vez lo termine, tal vez no, tal vez sólo estén perdiendo el tiempo leyendo esto. YO QUÉ SÉ. Pero disfruten & comenten porque yo sé que quieren x).

(**edit**: tíos, supérenlo. es en serio. de una vez. esta historia es sobre adolescentes (embarazados), y yo he tenido la agradable oportunidad de conocer a unos cuantos —una lista encantadora, pero tranquilos: no me incluyo—. los adolescentes no se lo toman en serio todo el tiempo. es demasiado. te supera porque piensas _mierdamalditaseajoderquévoyahacer_. y eso es todo. nada más. así que, disculpen el lenguaje o lo que sea, y si no te gusta, simplemente no lo leas. no estoy de humor para explicarle esto a cualquiera).

* * *

**Nevermind**

_«Me jodió la vida así:_

_se bajó los pantalones y reí»_

**Prólogo**

**«Los niños siempre tienen la culpa»**

**

* * *

**

Sakura Kinomoto se llevó una mano a la boca para no vomitar, pero tenía el sabor ácido pegado a la garganta. Murmuró una maldición y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando atrapar alguna brisa voluble para que la refrescara. No funcionó. Comenzó a mordisquear la parte interna de su mejilla cuando le asaltó la imagen de una enorme y naranja zanahoria. Se veía muy apetitosa. De hecho, la zanahoria se veía muy... oh, ¿dónde iba a conseguir una zanahoria? Quería una. Ahora. _Ya_.

Caminó más a prisa para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ignorando completamente la mirada divertida de su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, que caminaba a su lado igual de rápido, pero con un aire plácido que sólo los imbéciles adictos a la benzopiacepina podían igualar. Nunca había entendido cómo lo hacía, porque Tomoyo no se drogaba, que Sakura supiera. Y ella lo sabía prácticamente todo sobre Tomoyo. Viceversa, también.

Iban a la farmacia y el motivo de la inquietud de Sakura, ocurrió más o menos así:

—No está bien, Tomoyo. Soy como un reloj. Tic, día doce, me llega la regla. Maldición, soy capaz de esperar sentada en el baño a que llegue. Es como un río o algo así.

—Tal vez tu madre debería llevarte al médico. Puede ser peligroso.

—No me jodas. ¡Y deja de reírte! Mierda, ¿y si tengo un virus que se come mis ovarios? No podré ser madre nunca. Bueno, sólo tengo dieciséis y todo eso, y es un poco temprano para pensarlo, pero no sé...

—Sí. ¿Cómo continuarías con la honorable tradición de la familia Li, sino puedes darles un cochino heredero?

—Los hijos de Shaoran nunca serían cochinos, Tomoyo. Supéralo. Puedo no tener un caballero inglés, pero al menos, Shaoran no luce a veces como si tuviera un palo en el culo.

—Eriol no luce así.

—Mira mi cara. Por favorrr...

—No lo hace. Él sólo es elegante.

—Ya. Mi culo también.

—¿Quieres dejar de decir la palabra culo? Pensé que hablábamos de tus ovarios y de la falta de sangre corriendo por tu vagi...

—No digas esa palabra.

—¿Cuál?

—Esa. Cosa. La cosa de mujer.

—...¿Por qué no?

—Es fea. Ya sabes. Me inquieta.

—Seguro. —Pausa—. Eh, tal vez _vayas_ a darle un heredero a Li. Qué chulo, ¿puedo ser su madrina?

—No voy a bautizarlo hasta que tenga cinco y pueda decidir por sí mismo; Touya siempre me está jodiendo en que él no eligió su religión. Espera, ¡no voy a tener un bebé, Tomoyo!

—Claro. Sabes, no sé, no me imagino diciendo «déjame en paz de una vez, gilipollas, por el amor de Alá». Creo que Dios es mucho mejor.

—Basta con la religión. Tomoyo, _podría _estar embarazada y tú hablas de Alá. ¡No sé quién demonios es Alá!

—Algo así como Dios pero en plan abrahámico.

—No preguntaré qué es eso.

—En realidad lo sé, pero...

—Céntrate, Tomoyo Daidôji, o voy a...

—Me asustas con esa mirada.

—¡Puedo —susurró furiosamente— estar en peligro de tener un jodido bebé y tú me hablas del Dios de unos tipos que no conozco!

—Oye, tú comenzaste el tema.

Pausa que Sakura utilizó para controlar su carácter, y después prosiguió:

—Entonces crees que podría... digo, y podría... estar embarazada —su tono era forzado.

—Pues sí, señorita Reloj. La pérdida de la menstruación es uno de los síntomas.

—Pérdida de la... Dile regla.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No sé. Dilo.

—Cuando se corta la regla puedes estar preñada, tonta de mierda.

La hizo sentirse mejor y peor. Así que la señorita Reloj (futura señora Reloj) obligó a Tomoyo a acompañarla a la farmacia para obtener algunos test de embarazo. La vendedora era una mujer amable de rostro ovalado que la miró con pena cuando pidió tres de los más caros.

—Debiste conseguir un buen condón —susurró maliciosa Tomoyo.

—No usamos —devolvió Sakura, en voz igual de baja, mientras esperaban a que la mujer regresara de la parte trasera.

Tomoyo pestañeó.

—¿Qué?

—No usamos —repitió—. Se siente raro. Una vez Yamazaki le regaló uno a Shaoran.

La chica se rió, un poco demasiado fuerte, y una ancianita con un montón de recetas médicas la fulminó con la mirada, mientras se llevaba la mano al aparato de su oído para bajarle el volumen. Tomoyo y Sakura la ignoraron.

—Creo que fue una indirecta —comentó Tomoyo—. Li y Yamazaki les invitan a su boda. Arriba la homosexualidad.

—No seas imbécil —espetó Sakura, tal vez un poco demasiado pasionalmente—. Shaoran sabe que lo castraría si me dejara por un tipo. Qué vergüenza. Además, Yamazaki sale con Ciharu, ¿recuerdas? Sólo fue una de esas cosas tontas de tíos probando su masculinidad.

—Dieciséis años y de repente te olvidas de cómo fueron a los doce —suspiró Tomoyo—. Extraño cuando Eriol me daba flores que recogía de camino al colegio.

—Olían a pipí de perro, Tomoyo.

—¡No es cierto!

—Que sí... ¿Ahora te regala vaselina?

—¡No! —Tomoyo la miró con fingida indignación—. ¡Nosotros no la necesitamos!

Se estaban riendo cuando la mujer volvió, con tres blancas cajitas que en letras rosadas tenían escritas un nombre, el cual Sakura no se molestó en leer. Sin dudar, se las arrebató de las manos y dio media vuelta para marcharse mientras Tomoyo arrastraba la mano hasta el fondo de sus vaqueros para pagárselo.

—Perra —respiró, al ver que Sakura esperaba fuera. Cuando dijo, _los más caros que tenga_ la vendedora no se lo habían tomado a broma. La mujer le sonrió con comprensión.

—Espero que tenga suerte —dijo claramente—. Y que no se ponga tan tensa. Le hará mal.

—Seguro —dijo Tomoyo, recogiendo su cambio del mostrador—. Su karma le pesa como un enorme balón en la panza.

Sakura le estaba comprando una zanahoria a una señora mayor cuando salió, casi al final de la calle. Caminó hasta allá intentando buscar en su rostro posibles signos de esquizofrenia, pero el diagnóstico fue más o menos negativo. Sí, vale, se veía un poco loca mientras le daba ¡el jodido mordisco! Pero Sakura siempre se veía así cuando comía chocolate y/o pensaba en Shaoran Li. No es que, por supuesto, Sakura fuera mentalmente desequilibrada.

—Loca de patio —dijo frunciendo el ceño—, ¿estás comiendo una zanahoria?

—No —replicó Sakura, y le dio otro mordisco voraz—, estoy devorando una zanahoria. ¿Qué te pasa con las zanahorias, de todos modos?

—Yo no... —empezó Tomoyo, pero Sakura no la escuchaba. Ya había echado a caminar apresuradamente, y la siguió sin añadir una sola palabra.

Pasaron a comprar dos botellas de jugo al supermercado (eran tres pruebas de embarazo, después de todo), y luego fueron a casa de Tomoyo, porque como dijo Sakura:

—Tu madre nunca te regañaría por quedarte preñada. Como una enorme, manchada y estúpida vaca. Probablemente incluso haría que lo adoptaran fuera del país, si se lo pidieras, Tomoyo. Eres una perra maldita con suerte.

A Sakura le gustaba el baño de Tomoyo, mucho. Era enorme —te lo estoy diciendo, enorme—, con esos cisnes como llaves para la bañera —aunque era más como, un jacuzzi—, el espejo más grande que había visto fuera de La Casa de los Espejos en la feria que abrían las primaveras y el suelo tenía un intrincado diseño de esos un poco góticos. Tomoyo dejó la puerta abierta y se apoyó en el umbral para ver como Sakura bajaba, con las manos sudorosas, sus braguitas verdes.

—El color favorito de Shaoran —dijo Tomoyo, sin poder resistirse—. Espero que no hayas planeado hacerle una insinuación sexual en algún lugar público.

—Cállate la boca —respondió Sakura nerviosamente—. Por supuesto que no. Lo que pasa es que salieron al azar.

—Por supuesto que si —Tomoyo asintió con dulzura.

—Ya déjalo —gimoteó Sakura—. Me estás mirando la entrepierna y yo me doy valor para hacer encima de un estúpido plástico. Dios, esto es una mierda.

—Es parte de la adolescencia —dijo Tomoyo—. El setenta por ciento de la población adulto joven...

—Gilipolleces —murmuró Sakura.

—... es sexualmente activo. Eso quiere decir que al menos la mitad pasa en algún momento por algo como lo que tú estás pasando. Tal vez deberías decirle a Shaoran para que te acompañe.

—Shaoran no podría soportarlo —le dijo ella—, seguramente su madre se daría cuenta de que le oculta algo y lo torturaría para hacerlo confesar. Esa mujer es un poco espeluznante.

—Es su madre. Se supone que es su trabajo.

—Bueno, Nadeshiko no da miedo. En absoluto. La verdad es que mi madre es de lo más.

—Tú madre es un caso especial —se burló Tomoyo—. Como tú, señorita Reloj Sin Condones.

Sakura gruñó.

—No digas esa palabra. Es fea, también.

—Sólo abre las piernas y ponte la cosa entre medio... ¿Quieres un poco más de jugo?

—Sí, pero dámelo tú. Me da asco tocar el vaso y tomar al mismo tiempo.

Tomoyo hizo lo que Sakura le pidió y luego se dio la vuelta para darle a su mejor amiga un poco de privacidad y poder _hacerlo _sobre la «cosa de plástico». Aunque era bastante indigno, porque podía oírlo y le dio ese irresistible deseo de reír a carcajadas. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, y pensó en algo aburrido, como Hitler, pero luego se acordó de su bigote y a Tomoyo le dieron ganas de ir al baño, también.

—Ya terminé —llamó Sakura—. ¿Dónde coño está el confort? ¿Con qué te limpias el culo, con oro?

—No, claro que no —dijo, indiferente, Tomoyo, y agitó su perfecta y larga melena negra—. Con dólares.

Sakura la insultó y se contorsionó para alcanzar un poco de papel higiénico. Tomoyo era más alta que ella. No la ayudó, sin embargo, sino que fue se acercó a su cama y se recostó allí, rodando mientras temblaba. Pensando que podría ser epilepsia o algo por el estilo, se limpió rápidamente y apoyó el test en el lavamanos, pero cuando ya había comenzado a caminar y se subía las bragas, Tomoyo se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, gritándole algo sobre un baño. Se quedó en medio de una habitación de alfombra violeta con los pantalones en los tobillos y quiso morderse a sí misma.

En la caja decía que había que esperar unos cuantos minutos, no agitar la maldita cosa y (hijos de puta mandones) tener paciencia. Odiaba esa marca. Iba a demandarles. Por si acaso tomó el otro y repitió el proceso, y luego lo dejó junto al primero. Se subió los pantalones y caminó nerviosamente alrededor de la habitación, se lavó las manos y tomó jugo directamente de la caja. Miró, pero nada había cambiado, bebió un poco más y justo cuando empezaba a sentir la familiar punzada que indicaba que tenía que ir al baño, revisó y la cosa había cambiado.

Cuando Tomoyo Daidôji regresó Sakura Kinomoto tenía la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas y dos test de embarazo con resultados positivos en el lavamanos. El agua seguía corriendo.


	2. Mira, resulta que serás papá

**» Back:**

¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí... y todo los Lunes hasta que acabe, lol. Tienen derecho a golpearme si demoro más. Está bien. Por cierto, estoy leyendo otra vez el manga de Fruits Basket. ME HACE LLORAR. Igual que As The God of Death Dictates xD. No se burlen de mí. Soy sensible (?) –rueda- Es esa cosa de Kureno y Arisa. Realmente me gusta Akito cuando... bueno, cuando no está torturando a alguien. Sí. Bien.

Estoy divagando y probablemente nadie lea esto... pero saben, estoy teniendo ideas. Tal vez intente hacerlos llorar también con Nevermind (sí, yo también creo que lo haré. Es por el título). De todos modos las embarazadas siempre lloran (no es que yo lo sepa o algo...). Er, concéntrense en leer. Ah, noté que cuando subo los capítulos a FF se me borran las negritas y las cursivas y eso -x- ¿Me pasa sólo a mí?

PD: Varias cosas. Juno es genial por el diálogo... Pero desde ya: Sakura no dará en adopción. No sé si prestaron atención, NIÑOS MALOS, pero la mami de Shaoran está en esta historia. Ella se cortaría las venas antes de que un Li fuera dado en adopción como si nada... (mi humilde opinión).

* * *

**Nevermind**

_«Yo lo amaba mucho,_

_pero quise que llorara al saberlo»_

**I**

**«Mira, resulta que serás papá»**

Sakura metió la mano a la bolsita de frituras y sacó un puñado que se llevó completamente a la boca. Tomoyo había dicho que el embarazo consistía en tres malditos pasos, y éste era el paso número dos (el número uno había sido _Enterarse, llorar y gritarle al estúpido culpable_), que se llamaba _Vamos a contárselo al futuro papá_. Era un poco como si Cookie Monster hablara en su cabeza, y entonces se prometió a sí misma que su futuro... cosa, um, tendría un enorme peluche de Cookie. Ella lo amaba, y no había más que ver lo bien hecha que había quedado.

Es un plan fantástico, pensó Sakura. Viviremos en un departamento pequeño, nuestro perro se llamará Aoi y tendremos una vecina prostituta que tiene un novio ocho años menor y siempre huele a marihuana. Shaoran trabajará en las empresas de su madre y yo seré diseñadora de interiores, contrataré a una niñera lesbiana para que cuide a mi hijo y cuando cumpla cinco lo llevaré a un concierto de An Café...

—¿Sakura?

Giró la cabeza para mirar a la voz familiar y le sonrió a su novio desde los doce (y medio) años. Shaoran era, bueno, sexy, con ese pelo despeinado y los ojos del color del caramelo y esos adorables matices caoba en los bordes...

Mierda, ya entendía cómo había terminado preñada. «No uses la palabra preñada», susurró Cookie Monster en su cabeza. «Es fea».

—Hola, Shaoran —respiró agitadamente, y sintió un calor repentino que no tenía nada que ver con el episodio histérico en el baño de Tomoyo—. ¿Qué tal fue la práctica de fútbol?

—Unas porristas se lanzaron sobre Yamazaki para que no le anotara un gol a Eriol, mientras calentábamos —dijo Shaoran, y sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella para tomarle la mano. Su piel estaba suave y cálida, como la de un bebé. Dos días atrás eso hubiera sido gracioso, pero ahora hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. O tal vez fuera la mezcla de zanahoria, jugo y frituras baratas—. Chiharu dijo que les iba a sacar los ovarios si tocaban a su novio otra vez. Deberías haber venido.

No era un reproche, como muchos novios tontos hacen en la adolescencia cuando están en el equipo de fútbol y tu novia es —sinceramente— caliente. Shaoran nunca haría algo así. Creciendo con cinco mujeres alrededor y un mayordomo como única ayuda para no ser un afeminado, respetaba bastante a las mujeres. Bien por él, porque Sakura no era la personas más paciente del mundo.

—Estaba con Tomoyo —replicó Sakura, intentando que su tono fuera ligero—. Yo... lo siento.

—Da igual —Shaoran se rió y Sakura quiso echarse a temblar o frotarse contra él, o ambas, y violarlo tal vez. Sólo una... bueno, dos... tres... cuantas veces. Le gustaba _tanto_ desde hacía _tanto_ tiempo que a veces le sorprendía que aún tuviera ese efecto en ella. Era casi perturbador. ¿Almas gemelas u obsesión adormilada?

Tomoyo le dijo imbécil cuando le comentó su teoría.

—Así que... —murmuró Shaoran, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sakura. Ella dejó caer la bolsa de frituras, dejó que la empujara suavemente contra la pared y dejó que su boca trazara su clavícula con suavidad. El muy maldito tenía dieciséis años y ya podía hacer que se derritiera, incluso estando (asco) embarazada. «No te desmayes», ordenó una voz en su cabeza, «no te desmayes, perra, o te golpearé».

Así que Sakura no se desmayó y en cambió enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shaoran, se relamió los labios y previó una sesión intensa de besos. «Sí», gritó esa extraña voz en su cabeza... Que no era Cookie. «¿Quién necesitaba el paraíso teniendo un Shaoran como el suyo?» Espera, no había dos como él. Bien, mejor aún. No quería copias baratas de su alma gemela pululando por allí... Sería confuso y tonto.

Y mierda, siempre pensaba tantas tonterías cuando él hacía esa cosa con su lengua... Uh. Se concentró en respirar y entonces se acordó que tenía que decirle algo importante. Estaba enferma y tenía un parásito en la panza que requería leche, comida y absorbería el resto de su vida. Hurra por la imbécil de Sakura.

—Sak —suspiró Shaoran en su oído. Casi se le fue la idea con la sensación de él, tan cerca y tan suave, pero se aferró a ella. Vamos a ser padres. Vamos a ser padres. Mierda, es tú culpa y vamos a ser padres.

—Shaoran —habló con voz entrecortada—, no creo que debiéramos hacer esto en los malditos pasillos del instituto. Ya sabes, con los voyeuristas armados de cámaras... El mundo es peligroso.

—Claro —susurró él, deslizando una mano por debajo de su camiseta—. Si eso es lo que quieres, Sak...

—No sé —admitió. Se sentía como una gelatina—. No pienso bien ahora.

—Me alegro.

—Yo no. Lo hiciste a post... ¡Oh!

Shaoran se rió.

—No fue gracioso.

—Tú cara si lo es.

—Quita la mano de allí, Shaoran.

—¿Qué mano, Sak?

—Esa.

—¿Cuál?

—Shaoran...

—No sé de qué hablas, Sakura.

—¡Shaoran Li, quita la maldita mano de mi sujetador!

Tal vez habló un poco fuerte.

—Está bien —dijo él—, no tienes para qué gritar. Sólo dilo, Sak.

Tuvo ganas de golpearlo..., Cookie le dijo que podía —así que lo hizo—. Fue espectacular. Le dio un agudo pellizco en el brazo, fulminándolo con la mirada y pensó que tal vez era esquizofrénica. «No», dijo Cookie. «Me iré en un rato, cuando le digas eso».

¿Eso qué?

«Ya sabes, tonta. Que estás enferma. El parásito. Nueve meses. La leche. Tu asquerosa vida. Preñada como una vaca».

Odiaba a Cookie Monster.

«Aún me amas...»

Más le valía irse pronto.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lugar? —preguntó Shaoran, tomándole la mano nuevamente. Dios, se sentía tan bien... Podía volverse un helado derretido cuando estaba en contacto con él. Un enorme, viscoso helado derredito con pequeños pedazos de chocolate en la panza.

Oh, tenía que dejar las estúpidas metáforas otra vez. Y un bebé no era un parásito, diría Nadeshiko, maldita seas si vuelves a decirle así, Sakura Kinomoto. ¡Fujitaka, habla con tu hija!

Bien, iba a admitirlo: La voz de Cookie Monster era mucho mejor que la de su madre.

—Seguro —dijo ella—. ¿Qué tal mi casa? Tengo que decirte algo importante. —Lo miró, muy seria. Sí, pensó, mamá y papá no están y Touya habrá salido con Yukito.

Pero probablemente él pensara que se trataba sobre Matemáticas otra vez.

(Sí, eso pensó Shaoran, en efecto).

Sonrió y echaron a andar. Notó que su cabello aún estaba húmedo, y pequeñas gotitas brillaban... Pequeñas gotitas. Quiso —nada nuevo— meter las manos en su pelo y besarlo con fuerza. ¿Cuán enfermo era eso?

A Sakura Kinomoto la excitaba el cabello de su novio. Ugh.

«No pienses esa palabra», Cookie dijo, «no es por nada, pero es fea también. ¿Por qué piensas tantas palabras feas? Eres una loca».

Cookie, _te odio_.

—Tienes la boca naranja —dijo Shaoran.

Sakura parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Tus labios —repitió él—, tu boca, Sak. Está naranja.

Pensó sobre ello. Realmente pensó sobre ello. Su boca era naranja... Pero la última vez que Touya le había pintarrajeado la boca mientras dormía, Tomoyo se había reído durante quince minutos —rodando por el suelo, la muy perra— y luego le había dicho «lindo maquillaje». Fue realmente amable, porque Sakura fue corriendo a mirarse al espejo y —mierda. ¡Qué vergüenza! Todo el mundo la había estado mirando.

Kinomoto Sakura... el clon de un payaso borracho.

Qué horror.

—Ah —dijo finalmente—. Estuve tomando jugo de naranja en casa de Tomoyo.

—¿Competencias para ver quién se queda con esos peluches de máquina otra vez?

—Sólo lo hemos hecho dos veces, Shaoran. Y además, Tomoyo tiene un montón de dinero. Tiene un montón de peluches. Tiene un montón de tiempo para ir y jugar hasta gastarse su mesada, porque de todos modos su madre puede darle más. Yo no. Eso me hace la legítima dueña. El problema es que ella no lo entiende —explicó Sakura indignadamente—. ¿Pero eso es mi culpa?

Él se rió.

Te lo estoy diciendo. Shaoran se rió. Le desnudas tu alma —raro— a tu novio ¿y qué consigues? Que el maldito se ría. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, soltándole la mano. Miró a otro lugar al hablar.

—De todos modos, no. No estábamos haciendo competencias.

Ya casi llegaban a su casa. Huh. No era monstruosamente enorme, como la de Shaoran —¿aunque tal vez era comprensible, con esa increíblemente grande familia? —. Amarillo... Amarillo patito. Gracioso. Y con esas bonitas plantas.

Era un lugar muy apropiado para gritarle a Shaoran por ser tan imbécil, sin duda alguna.

Así que entraron y —y no se enfadó. En lo absoluto. Al contrario. Sakura, muy calmadamente, entró y se detuvo en el jardín, contemplando las plantas que tanto cuidaba su padre. A Nadeshiko la ponía muy nerviosa ese tipo de cosas, porque decía que todo le iba a salir mal y las plantas se morirían y luego las semillas se vengarían de ella.

A Nadeshiko le gustaba mucho el manga.

«Es una loca», dijo C... sí, C. Era mucho más corto que Cookie Monster. «Es una total demente, exactamente igual que tú. Semillas vengativas mi trasero».

¡Oh!, devolvió Sakura, frunciendo el ceño. ¡Así que _eso_ haces en el baño!

Cookie Monster guardó silencio un instante.

«Eso fue un golpe bajo y duro», murmuró, «bajo y duro, Kinomoto Sakura. Y yo que pensaba hacerte la Señora Monster».

Kinomoto Sakura guardó silencio un instante.

¿Es una especie de venganza retorcida y enferma?, pensó finalmente. ¿Esto es culpa mía? ¿Yo estoy enrollándome con tonterías y peluches parientes de Elmo de color azul?

«Seguro. Incluso soy descendiente del Tío Cosa».

Kinomoto Sakura se echó a reír de esa espeluznante manera histérica.

—Eh... ¿Sak? —dijo Shaoran lentamente—. ¿Qué... sucede?

¡El Tío Cosa...!

—¿Sak...?

¡El jodido Tío Cosa...!

—Er, Sakura...

Ella se puso a llorar.

—¿Sakura...? —seguía riendo, así que era un poco... bueno, era un poco enfermo. Shaoran se acercó intentando que no notara sus labios fuertemente apretados. Quería reír como un imbécil, pero entonces ella lo golpearía.

Ella golpeaba realmente fuerte para ser tan pequeña.

—Shaoran, perdón —jadeó Sakura—, es... es por la cosa... el test... y naranja y... la ancianita... ¡Es por el Tío Cosa!

Shaoran se mordió el labio, intentando disimular el temblor frenético de sus hombros. Se dio ligeramente la vuelta para desahogarse un poco en silencio y luego caminó hasta ella. La rodeó con un brazo, tomó aire y le habló calmadamente.

—Sak, ¿qué pasa?

Sakura hipó.

—Cookie Monster me habla —susurró—. En mi mente, Shaoran. Lo escucho, igual que una esquizofrénica. Y... Y él dijo —Tío Cosa. Y... como una vaca y yo... Era gracioso pero no lo era porque... porque la jodí y...

Dejó de confesar sus secretos. ¡El muy cretino se estaba riendo! Sakura lo miró tan furiosa que —sentía que se iba a hogar. Bastardo, estúpido, imbécil, tarado, idiota, lento, gilipollas.

«¿Es por lo que dije del Tío Cosa?», preguntó C amablemente. «Lo siento, chica. Pero no renegaré a mi familia».

Tuvo ganas de lanzarse al suelo y reír y llorar a la vez. Pero la verdad es que sólo le faltaba lo de lanzarse al suelo. Su cara era un revoltijo de emociones: risa, llanto y furia. Esto era, por supuesto, culpa del pequeño capullo de su novio. Y ella, que lo había soportado todos esos años, pensó, era tan imbécil cuando tenía doce. Debería haberme encontrado a algún otro niño de ojos bonitos... Está bien, bien. Es difícil que alguien tenga los ojos más bonitos que Shaoran.

«Podrías haberlo hecho como las enamoradas principiantes», dijo Cookie, «me refiero a amar a algun súper miembro banda de visual kei...»

Como Aoi.

Se quedó mirando el vacío y se preguntó dónde diablos estaban sus CD's de Gazette. Esperaba que Tomoyo no los hubiera cogido sin permiso otra vez.

«Es demasiado tarde», suspiró Cookie, «ya lo amas demasiado. Pero se rió de mi Tío Cosa. No es por nada, Sak-chan, pero ¿podrías darle un golpe?»

Seguro, pensó encantadoramente, y le dio una patada a Shaoran.

«Gracias. Eres muy amable».

Sip.

Absolutamente.

—Tío Cosa —dijo Shaoran, y empezó a reírse fuerte, muy fuerte... La asustó un poco. No se suponía que Shaoran tenía que reírse así. Era como si de un día para otro empezara a imitar el estilo de Bou (Shaoran, el pequeño maniático, no le gustaba An Café) y...

Uh.

—¡Deja de reírte! —gritó furiosa—. Y no te atrevas a enfadarte, Shaoran —advirtió, porque le conocía. Shaoran era a menudo como una mujer menopáusica... Ah, el destino y la ironía. Un día, aparecería llorando y cuando intentara preguntarle por qué, él diría «¡Tú nunca entiendes mis problemas!» Entonces se enfadaría y ella diría, «Como si me importara. Ve a lavarte el culo con dinero».

Yo lo quiero, repitió mentalmente, yo lo amo más que a nada. Yo adoro a Shaoran.

—¡Todo es por tu maldita culpa, pedazo de imbécil! —continuó—. Estoy enferma.

Pero él no la miró. De hecho, parecía como sino la escuchara. Cayó al suelo y se rió, mascullando algo sobre parientes lejanos del Tío Cosa y... y Dedos. Estúpido. ¿Qué diablos quería decir eso?

Así que dejó de estar nerviosa sobre cómo demonios iba a decírselo.

Simplemente lo soltó.

Rápido y sin dolor.

Como quitarse una tirita luego de esa maldita herida en el parque o depilarse los domingos porque _ya es hora_ y las faldas del maldito Instituto son demasiado cortas. No, espera. Eso era cosa de Tomoyo.

Infiernos contigo, Tomoyo, pensó.

—Estoy enferma —repitió, mucho más cálidamente. Escondió las manos tras de sí y le sonrió con dulzura—. Tengo un parásito que tardará nueve meses en salir y se quedará con nosotros el resto de su vida.

Él la estaba escuchando porque dejó de reír.

«Eres una imbécil», dijo Cookie sonando irritado. «Verdaderamente imbécil, Kinomoto Sakura. ¿Un parásito? ¿Eso es lo que piensas que es un bebé? ¿Pero tú estás tonta, acaso? ¿Eres estúpida? ¿Enferma? Está bien, olvida eso último. Pero no puedes simplemente ir y decirle a alguien cómo Shaoran Li que tienes un parásito y, encima, que todo es su culpa».

Pero lo es, gimoteó para sí, lo es, lo es, lo es, lo es... No puedo hacer bebés sola, añadió.

Entonces sucedió algo de lo más raro.

Cookie se estaba riendo en su cabeza, fuerte. Miró la nada y... y era, bien, raro. Shaoran la estaba mirando con la boca abierta desde el suelo; no pudo evitar preocuparse porque se hacía daño en los dedos. Pero qué estúpido. ¿Es que no sabía que no debía coger el concreto? Iba a hacerse sangre. Eso no era nada bonito, pensó. Eso me asusta.

Shaoran y su alter ego (¡como Bou...!) la estaban asustando mucho. Oh, sí.

Pensó en Shaoran con el pelo idéntico al de Bou y —y miedo era una palabra demasiado simple.

—Creo que iré a llamar a Tomoyo, Shaoran —dijo claramente—. No te vayas a hacer daño en la mano. Ya regreso.

Cinco minutos después estaba gritándole al teléfono.

—¡Esto es mi culpa! —lloriqueó—. ¡Es mi culpa, es mi culpa...! Cuando cumplí quince años incluso Meiling me lo dijo. Ella lo dijo, Tomoyo. Te lo juro por Dios. ¿Pero qué hice yo? Reírme, en vez de ir a una farmacia y conseguir... conseguir ya sabes qué. Esa estúpida y horrible cosa.

—¿Lo dices —preguntó Tomoyo— como horrible por la palabra, por como suena, o por el objeto en sí?

—Ambas.

—Oh. Me parece muy peculiar. Es decir, es el objeto de mayor uso para prevenir la natalidad...

—¡Jesús, deja de hablar como si fueras Eriol! ¡Odio cuando te pones en plan yo-lo-sé-todo-y-te-lo-dije! ¡Es tú culpa también! ¡Debiste decirme!

—Creí que lo sabías. Años en clase de Biología y aún no sabes lo que pasa cuando la serpiente entra en la cueva.

—Cuando la serp... Tomoyo.

—¿Sí?

—No uses esas metáforas.

—¿Por qué? Estoy leyendo un libro sobre una chica que vende su virginidad y así es como su madre se lo explica. La serpiente entra en la cueva.

Sakura se estremeció.

—No lo digas otra vez —pidió—. Por favor.

La escuchó suspirar.

—Lo que sea —dijo con desinterés—. De todas formas no soy la futura mamá aquí.

Se puso a llorar. Largos y agudos gemidos, igualitos a los de un bebé.

—¿Sa...? ¡¿Sakura?! —gritó Tomoyo. Ouch. Le dolió el oído—. ¿Estás llorando? ¡Carajo! ¡Sakura, no llores! Ya sabes que yo sólo bromeaba...

—Tú no hiciste nada mal —dijo Sakura—, todo es mi culpa —agregó—. Yo lo sé. Incluso me consolaste antes, cuando me puse a llorar como una tonta... Es mi culpa. Yo —yo debería haber tenido más cuidado. Es mi cuerpo, después de todo. Mi... uh... mi cueva —qué asco, qué horror. Nota mental: No usar más metáforas de ese tipo—. Shaoran nunca hace nada malo... ¡Diablos, yo lo quiero! —aseguró.

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

—Esto de los cambios hormonales es verdaderamente asombroso —comentó, con algo de sorpresa—. En fin. ¿He de suponer que ya le dijiste a Shaoran?

—Sí —dijo Sakura, en un quejido.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Um... Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Er. No, nada.

—¡Pero eso es de cabrones! —chilló Tomoyo—. ¿Cómo que no dijo nada, el tonto del culo? ¡¿Va a ser padre y no dice nada, pequeño imbécil?

—Creo que estaba un poco sorprendido —Sakura sorbió suavemente—, me refiero a que aún continúa sentado en el patio... mirando a la nada.

Silencio.

—¿Y viniste a llamarme mientras Shaoran intenta escapar de su horrible, triste, desconsolador estado de shock porque resulta que tiene una novia loca y, maldición, será papi?

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Ha sido sin pensar —confesó—. Estaba teniendo una crisis emocional.

—Ya.

—Espero que no me pasen seguido.

—Seguro. Capulla —murmuró Tomoyo por lo bajo.

—¿Dijiste algo? —saltó Sakura, pero sonaba como si fuera a llorar.

—No, cariño. Todo está bien. ¿Bueno?

—S-Sí. Sí. Todo está bien.

—Estupendo. Ahora escúchame.

—Vale.

—Tienes que ir a hablar con Shaoran —informó Tomoyo. Sakura se quedó muda durante unos instantes.

—¿Qué? —aterrada, sí, completamente—. ¿Qué? —otra vez.

—Va a ser papi, Sakura-chi —dijo Tomoyo, usando el sobrenombre con que la llamaba cuando tenían diez años—. Es un trauma para él. Pero no te preocupes. El te querrá aún cuando engordes... Está bien, ¿bueno? Sólo tienes que ir y hablarle. Hablarle y, er, tienen que arreglar sus diferencias por culpa de este problema.

Silencio otra vez.

—Sí, Tomoyo-rin —asintió—. Aunque creo que se lo dije un poco abruptamente... Pero te juro que no ha sido mi culpa en absoluto. Porque, Cookie dijo eso, y yo me puse nerviosa, y se lo expliqué a Shaoran, pero él sólo se rió. Yo verdaderamente no entiendo qué coño tiene de divertido el Tío Cosa. Es una persona muy agradable, seguro.

Tomoyo, al otro lado de la línea, se tocó la frente y contó hasta diez. Odiaba ser la mejor amiga de Sakura, a veces, porque era un poco como ser la psicóloga matrimonial. Demonios. Debería haberle pedido a su madre que le consiguiera una beca en Francia. _Oui, exact_. Seguro.

Tomoyo Daidôji era una tonta sin cerebro. Sus cabeza estaba llena de aire. Era un desperdiciode neuronas, células y un cutis precioso.

Ah. Y cromosomas.

—En otra circunstancia, tal vez yo preguntaría —dijo lentamente—, pero ahora no. Estoy un poco nerviosa, y ése libro del que te hablé donde la mamá vende la virginidad de su hija es realmente bueno. ¡Recuerda, Sakura-chi! Ve a hablar con Shaoran. Y sé amable, por el amor de Dios... Pero si se pasa... Bueno.

Ambas se callaron.

—A veces una chica sólo tiene que hacer esas cosas —balbuceó Tomoyo, y colgó.

Sakura-chi se sintió un poco desolada.

«Esa chica es muy sabia», asintió Cookie Monster, «verdaderamente sabia. Carajo. Me gusta como dice esa palabra. Creo que soy un poco el admirador de Tomoyo-rin, ahora. Espero que no le moleste».

Está bien, pensó tranquilizadoramente, Tomoyo es realmente genial. Tal vez le hable de ti algún día.

«¿En serio?»

Yep.

«Gracias. Estaré apoyándote mientras hablas con Shaoran».

Eso es muy encantador...

Después, los ejercicios de relajación, que incluyeron maldecir, contar en chino (Shaoran le había enseñado, ¡ha!), maldecir más, tocarse la panza, conseguir otro poquito de jugo y tomar aire en plan ejercicios de yoga como veía su madre los martes con la mañana y murmurando esas cosas tan locas mientras levantaba el culo al cielo para despertarse la espalda. Pero Sakura estaría bien, seguro. Porque, ella era muy buena y quería un montón a Shaoran, incluso si se hacía daño por reírse del Tío Cosa.


	3. Abuelas

**» Back.**

Hm. Aquí estoy otra vez. No está revisado, no me importa, váyanse al diablo y ¡que alguien me traiga chocolate, carajo! Fue difícil terminar este capítulo... pero ahora estoy leyendo el manga de Ouran High School Host Club (gran nombre, gran manga, bebé) y la autora —FYI Hatori—, dice de Honey «Su punto fuerte es su ternura (...), pero no sabes si realmente es calculada. Un chico misterioso». LOL. ¿En serio?

Nah. Algo así no podría ser fingido. Entonces, todos notaríamos que el mundo se pudre y yo no puedo obtener el suficiente chocolate. Pero nadie lo nota, por eso no estoy comiendo ahora... Está bien, sí, yo amo la gula. Iré a conseguir una galleta, comenten y déjenme en paz.

PD: Esto no es particularmente bueno... No crean que no lo noté. No se preocupen. Todo mejorará cuando lleguen las noches de insomnio y la mermelada de fresa.

* * *

**Nevermind**

_«¿De qué hablas?_

_Mi hija no haría algo así»_

**II**

**«Abuelas»**

**

* * *

**Sakura Kinomoto se prometió a sí misma que lo amaría, incluso si él no tenía nariz.

Porque, ¿qué era una nariz al fin y al cabo, verdad? En serio. ¿Qué era? Sólo una extraña y horrible cosa sobresaliendo en medio de tu cara como un... uh... volcán. Sí. No se necesitaba una nariz para ser guapo, ni tampoco para tener una feliz vida normal... como extrella de visual kei. ¡Para nada!

Sakura, se prometió, siempre iba a amar a Reita. Sin nariz, o con ese estúpido pañuelo en la cara. Pero estaba bien, porque aún así él era lindo. Siempre y cuando le diera serenatas en su cumpleaños, todo sería perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto.

Esto era debido a que, Shaoran no parecía muy dispuesto a recuperarse.

Era como ver los reportajes sobre niños autistas que daban en televisión los sábados por la tarde, presentados por señoras con verrugas en la barbilla y una voz cansada y monótona que usaban altos, altos tacones. Había conseguido llevarlo dentro para que se sentara en el sofá mientras miraba el vacío.

Tal vez tenía un problema, una especie de obsesión con chicos de (a veces) sexualidad indefinida y una guitarra mona.

Shaoran debería aprender a tocar la guitarra. Era muy sexy.

—Joder.

Parpadeó y se volvió a mirar a su novio, pensando como siempre en burlarse de él diciéndole «Esa boca santa, vaquero», pero entonces se acordó por qué estaba así y prefirió callarse. El comentario, se entiende.

—¿Sabes si Reita tiene nariz?

Siempre hay más.

Shaoran le frunció el ceño.

—Claro que tiene —dijo con tono de obviedad—, sino tuviera no podría respirar y se moriría.

—Hay más de lo que sabemos —dijo ella oscuramente. Le sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el brazo—. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Fatal. ¿Cómo diablos pudiste soltarme algo así de la nada?

—Fue rápido y sin dolor —explicó Sakura—. Igual que depil... Olvídalo, olvídalo. Lo que quiero decir es —prosiguió—, que yo intentaba ser seria y amable, ¿sabes? Una buena chica. Pero tú te reíste por culpa de lo que yo dije del Tío Cosa. No era, en verdad, lo que yo quería que sucediera, Shaoran.

—¡Así que es mi culpa!

—Claro que no —dijo ella dulcemente—. Fue culpa absoluta de Cookie. Por eso irá a un convento para niños de Plaza Sésamo.

Hubo una breve pausa.

—No preoguntaré sobre ello —dijo Shaoran—. Jamás. Nunca. Y si alguna vez lo intento, no me contestes.

Ella se rió... Diablos, era tan guapa.

—Seguro —aceptó.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Hoy.

—¿Con Tomoyo?

—Compré jugo de naranja. Hice dos test. Es absolutameeeeente fiable. Tengo el premio gordo —hizo un puchero. Extrañamente calmada. Asustaba.

—Oh. —Silencio—. Bueno. —Silencio—. ¿Y quieres... tú quieres...? Ya sabes. Cuidarlo.

—No le voy a dar a alguna estúpida mi bebé —dijo Sakura, desdeñosa—. Que se consigan su propia... su propia cosa.

—Cosa.

—Infante. Lo que sea.

—No creo que debas llamar así a la futura... uh... cosa... —dijo él cautelosamente—. Ya sabes. Es un, um, será un bebé. Algún día.

Se miraron.

—Tal vez.

—Sí —dijo Sakura—. Tal vez —repitió delicadamente, y se arrastró hasta Shaoran para apresarlo en un abrazo de oso, mientras empezaba a llorar otra vez. Son las estúpidas hormonas del embarazo, pensó—. ¿No... no me vas a dejar ni nada, verdad? Todavía me quieres, ¿no? Porque sabes, Shaoran, estoy segura de que será listo y monísimo y te va a querer un montón. Y... Y yo ya no seré tan guapa, pero no importa, ¿verdad? Porque seré agradable y amable y, bueno, te prometo controlarme con lo de las palabrotas, en serio, en serio Shaoran, y, y yo...

Se echó a llorar con uno de esos largos y quejumbrosos lamentos que estremecen todo el cuerpo. Torpemente, e intentando sofocar el pánico dentro de su cuerpo, Shaoran la acunó entre sus brazos y la besó con cuidado en la cabeza. Apretó más fuerte su agarre e hizo que lo mirara.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Sakura —mintió—. Yo voy a estar contigo —eso era verdad, gracias a Dios. ¿Cómo sería mentirle en algo así a Sakura?

Bien, ella probablemente lo mataría de unas veinte formas diferentes.

A veces era tan temperamental.

—Y aún te verás bonita —añadió, recordando lo importante que eran esas tonterías para las mujeres. Ya sabes, saber que su novio aún pensaba que tenía mejores piernas que la vecina.

Eso era fácil, porque la vecina de Sakura, la señora Yamashita, tenía ochenta y dos años y las rodillas ídénticas a el pomo de una puerta.

No demasiado interesante, pero sí perturbador, porque tenía una extraña, misteriosa y enfermiza obsesión con las faldas que usaría una quinceañera.

Su cuerpo se estremeció.

—Shaoran —dijo ella repentinamente—, ¿cómo vamos a decírselo a...?

Una patada en el estómago.

—¿A quién? —dudó, con un hilo de voz.

—A nuestros padres —respondió Sakura resueltamente—. Perdona que te lo diga, pero un bebé no se hace solo, ¿sabes? Tuviste que abrirme las piernas para poder...

—Tú me quieres, ¿no?

—Claro que sí, Shaoran.

—No termines esa frase.

Pausa.

—Está bien. Aún tenemos que decírselo.

El pánico le formó un nudo en la garganta. Al diablo con Nadeshiko Kinomoto; probablemente se pondría feliz de saber que tendría, pronto, una pequeña o un pequeño con quien jugar y a quien colmar de las galletas que Sakura se robaba, aún tibias, de la bandeja. Al diablo con el padre de Sakura, Fujitaka, quien se limitaría a sonreírle a su hija y ofrecerle su ayuda.

Jesús, al diablo con la mirada congelada de su madre, al diablo con los chillidos y llantos de Meiling y los grititos de sus hermanas.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba a Shaoran Li era Touya Kinomoto.

El enorme bastardo.

El enorrrrme bastardo que lo asustaba porque, desde que conocía a Sakura, no había parado de amenazar su entrepierna si le tocaba un pelo de la cabeza a Sakura. Él había tocado más que eso.

Shaoran nunca pensó que lo asustaría un homosexual que prácticamente vivía en casa del chico más calmado que había conocido jamás, Yukito. Excepto Eriol. Pero ése tipo era sospechoso, el tal Eriol. Sí. Un poco enfermo, a su parecer. A Sakura le caía de fábula, como le dijo en una ocasión. «Es una de las pocas personas con las que puedo hablar y no sentirme una maniática con problemas de identidad», se había reído. «Sé que me quieres, Shaoran, así que asume que toda mi cordura se fue por el baño hace mucho tiempo».

Ella tenía razón, claro está.

Como siempre.

Hm.

Kármico.

—Creo que tu madre va a matarnos —continuó ella calmadamente—. Unas cuantas veces.

—Sí.

—Y mi madre se sentirá culpable.

—Yep.

—Mi padre... oh, mierda.

—Eeeeso creo.

—Meiling va a volverse completamente loca. Absolutamente.

—Otra vez —murmuró bajo su respiración, pero para su buena suerte (sí, su karma ya estaba limpio, seguro) Sakura no lo escuchó.

—Y Touya.

Silencio.

—Joder, Touya.

Shaoran se estremeció otra vez.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó ella sospechosamente—. Porque no me sirve de nada un chico enfermo, Shaoran. Ve y consigue un médico o un perro guía. Algo.

—Eso es para ciegos, Sak.

—Ahora que lo pienso, era bastante evidente que estaba embarazada. No notaste nada, ¿verdad?

Él no se molestó en balbucear. Sólo pensó, otra vez, esa estúpida palabra. Kármico.

El teléfono sonó estrepitosamente y lo hizo saltar. En cambio, su chica, calmadamente, se estiró y alcanzo el auricual sin descruzar los tobillos para no perder la pose, exactamente como le había enseñado Ieran Li. «Ella me gusta mucho, Shaoran», le había dicho una vez, «no lo arruines, ¿está bien?». Lo que en la mayoría de las madres sería una broma sutil y una aceptación velada a la familia, en Ieran era algo así como una amenaza. Si la jodes con la chica, quiero que sepas que te tardará en que yo piense que encontraste algo mejor.

Algo así.

Seh.

—Casa de los Kinomoto.

—¿Sakura? Soy yo, la madre de Shaoran.

—¡Hola, señora Li! —demasiado feliz, pensó Shaoran. Te amo pero me gustabas cuando llorabas.

—Tu madre me ha invitado a comprar algunos kimonos —informó la señora Li... viuda. Lo que fuera, caray—. Llegaremos allá en unos minutos. Me dijo que, por favor, te pidiera que prepararas algo de té, querida.

—Seguro —aceptó Sak, de esa manera tan informal que Shaoran nunca había conseguido ganarse. ¿Él era su único hijo varón y así era como era recibido?

Por supuesto, él no tenía unos labios preciosos y los ojos verdes. Debía admitirlo.

—Gracias, cariño —escuchó la sonrisa cansada en su voz—. Hasta después.

—Hasta pronto, señora Li.

Colgó. Shaoran no se movió desde su lugar, apretujado contra Sakura para escuchar luego de que la escuchara saludar tan alegremente a la Matriarca de los Li, entre familia Esa Aterradora Mujer Que Llamamos Madre. Desearía tener a alguien como el Cookie Monster de Sak que me consolara, pensó, sólo para distraerme. Su cabeza iba a estallar. Ella lo rodeó con unos bracitos delgados.

—No te preocupes, Shaoran —dijo, más o menos tergiversando lo que él le dijera hace unos minutos atrás—. Estaremos bien, ¿verdad?

Sintió la respiración atascada en la garganta.

—Sí, Sakura.

Nunca podía negarle nada.

Se sentó en uno de los muebles de la cocina y la observó moverse con familiaridad en el pequeño espacio. Escuchó la puerta, apretó los dientes, Sakura canturreaba en voz baja una canción de cuna. Por el amor de Dios, una estúpida canción de cuna. Sentía los intestinos en la boca. Dah, pensó. Tal vez podría vomitarlos al fin cuando su madre lo mirara luego de que se enterara de que iba a ser abuela. Otra vez. Sí, Shiefa se le había adelantado... Qué desilución.

De todos modos, el marido de Shiefa le caía fatal. Era un esnob lameculos, y no necesitaba un cretino así para sacarle brillo a su ego.

Nah, en serio.

—¿Sakura?

—¡Estamos aquí! —respondió Sak inmediatamente—. ¡En la cocina, mamá!

El sonido de las bolsas... un comentario en voz baja y una risa que, supuso, era de Nadeshiko. Su madre no tenía la risa fácil, no en esta vida. Ni en la siguiente, en las cinco próximas.

No es que ella tuviera el karma sucio, ni nada.

—Hola, queridos —saludó efusivamente la mamá de Sakura, entrando apresuradamente por la puerta. Les dio una radiante sonrisa y se acercó para sacar un recipiente con jugo de piña en el interior. Tomó dos vasos y los lleno hasta la mitad, empujando uno hasta Ieran, silenciosamente de pie detrás de Shaoran. Era espeluznante..., su madre era espeluznante.

¿Cómo iba a vivir con eso? ¡Los otros niños se burlarían de él!

—Ah... —suspiró Nadeshiko cansinamente—. Hemos caminado un montón.

—Sí —dijo Sakura—, claro, mamá. Escuchen, tenemos que decirles una cosa.

Ella se deslizó hasta su lado y enredó sus manos juntas antes de darse cuenta. Notaba el latido en la garganta. De repente, Touya Kinomoto era pan comido frente a su madre. Diablos, un huracán era pan comido frente a su madre. Ella lo desheredaría, lo abofetearía, le diría que la familia estaba avergonzada y luego lo enviaría a un internado militar en Suiza, para que comiera quesos en ¡desayuno, almuerzo y cena! ¡Tal vez incluso peor!

¡Tal vez le dieran el maldito queso en la merienda!

Estremecimiento número cien del día, pensó.

—No pongan esas caras —dijo la señora Kinomoto, riéndose—. Me hacen sentir como si estuvieran a punto de decirme que murió alguien.

Guardó silencio unos momentos.

—¿No murió nadie, verdad? —preguntó abruptamente—. ¿Sonomi está bien? ¿Tomoyo...?

—Ellas están bien —se apresuró a contestar Sak—. Estuve con Tomoyo hace un rato, mamá. Se veía genial y, er, te manda saludos. —La perra maldita.

—Ah —dijo Nadeshiko otra vez, sólo que de manera menos plácida—. Me alegro.

—Shaoran —dijo su madre, con ese tono lento y frío que parecía usar con cada miembro de su familia... Demonios, ella sí que sabía cómo aterrorizarlo, ¿verdad? Sí—. ¿Tus hermanas están bien, verdad? ¿Y Meiling?

—Genial, madre. —Mejor de lo que lo estaría él hasta que cumpliera cuarenta años.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué sucede? —se impacientó la señora Kinomoto.

—Uh... —Sakura miró a Shaoran, que la miraba a ella, como para indicarle que hablara. Ahora. Que lo dijera. Rápido y sin dolor, igual que antes. Después correrían. O no. Necesitaban una educación, un trabajo dinero para conseguir el perro, la niñera lesbiana, el departamento para tener una vecina prostituta y el peluche de Cookie Monster.

Así que no podían huir.

Era un poco decepcionante.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran pensó algo como, al menos al fin le regresó algo de cordura. Mira que no ponerte nervioso cuando estás a punto de decirle a tus padres que has estado follando como un conejo en la biblioteca privada de su madre, o en el armario de deportes de la escuela.

Está bien, está bien. Sólo había sido una vez... una vez. En ambas. Y bueno, tal vez a veces se ponía un poco extraño en la biblioteca de su madre... Era el olor a polvo y la risa de ella amortiguada.

¿Era muy enfermo que eso lo pusiera caliente, maldita sea?

Está bien, pensó otra vez, no te estreses, chico. Calma. Sí... Calma. Eso es. Nada de instintos suicidas. Nada de problemas psicológicos.

—No estallaste algún microondas otra vez, ¿verdad? —inquirió ásperamente Nadeshiko, sus ojos volviéndose una delgada línea mientras miraba a su hija.

—Um —Sakura se removió incómoda—. No recientemente, ma.

—¿Estallaste un microondas? —saltó Shaoran, sorprendido.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —aclaró ella precipitadamente—. Ya sabes... Estaba allí y papá tomaba clases de buceo, así que teníamos un tanque de oxígeno... y mi cumpleaños había sido hace poco, quedaba un globo. Touya había hecho una barbacoa con sus amigos el día anterior... —relató nostálgicamente—. Así que tomé una de las cucharas de mamá y la até al globo luego de llenarlo con oxígeno y propano.

Silencio.

—Estalló —añadió, como si fuera a necesitar la acotación.

Más silencio.

—¡Fue hace mucho tiempo! —espetó Sakura bruscamente—. Yo tenía ocho años.

—¿Estallaste un microondas a los ocho años? —Shaoran arqueó las cejas.

—Sí —dijo ella—, lo leí en internet. Sólo, ya sabes, comprobaba.

Y luego todos se callaron. Nadeshiko dio un fuerte golpe con sus palmas, sonriendo de manera radiante y luego riéndose mientras le daba un sorbo nervioso a su jugo de piña.

—¿Te expulsaron, Shaoran? —dijo Ieran. Pero Shaoran lo reconoció, el tono peligroso bajo la calma cristalina. Era como ver el monstruo del Lago Ness justo debajo del agua.

Sí, veía demasiadas películas.

—No —murmuró.

—¿Te drogaste? —la madre de Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Uh... no. No que yo recuerde..., no, ma, estoy bromeando. No lo hice.

Ella le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo al fin—. Me pones nerviosa, Sakura.

—Lo siento —se sinceró su hija—, es sólo que... hm... estoy algo nerviosa.

—Volaste el horno —susurró Shaoran bajo su respiración.

Su novia le dio un codazo.

—Creo que ella ya te ha dado una explicación convicente y razonable, Shaoran —habló calmadamente su madre—. Olvida el tema de una vez, querido.

El «querido» nunca había sonado tanto como «estúpido». Ella realmente amaba a Sakura.

—¿Mamá? —gimió Sakura.

Nadeshiko la miró.

—¡Qué!

—Lo siento tanto... —Genial. Estaba llorando otra vez—. Realmente todo es mi culpa y... Pero Shaoran dijo que estaba bien, ¿verdad? Sí. Y que realmente no le importaba, entonces yo...

Shaoran le frotó el brazo torpemente, deseando poder darle uno de esos besos que la dejaban con la mirada desenfocada y las manos rígidas contra su camiseta. Pero no podía hacer eso frente a su madre, ni frente a la madre de Sakura. Era enfermizo. Una regla no escrita. Lo máximo que lograba era, diablos, algo suave en la mejilla, a lo más en la comisura de la boca.

Pero un beso «olvidarse-hasta-el-nombre», por todos los infiernos que no.

No se le ocurría nada más para ayudarla.

—Él dijo que estaría bien —repetía Sakura incansablemente—, así que por favor no te enfades.

—Estoy segura de que no voy a enfadarme, Sakura —dijo su madre con ese innato tono maternal que todas parecían tener... Tal vez hubiera una escuela secreta de mamás donde les enseñaban cómo ser tan súper geniales y amables y encantadoras, y era un curso que repartían mientras dormían, de modo que su propia madre, Ieran Li, con sus largas noches de insomnio había perdido muchas clases.

Bien, no era gracioso.

—Sólo quiero que sepas, mamá —siguió Sakura ansiosamente—, que realmente... que realmente esto no es un error, ¿está bien? Sí..., y mira, no es como si, no sé, hubiera matado a alguien intoxicándolo con perfume... No, mamá, esa vez sólo estaba intentando que Touya oliera bien, ¿sí? ¿Por qué no lo olvidas?

Su madre alzó las manos en son de paz. Sakura la miró sospechosamente.

—Y... —pareció perder las palabras—. Oh. Sí. Escucha, mamá, yo en realidad no necesito que tú te preocupes excesivamente por mí... Estaré bien, con Cookie Monster y Aoi y la vecina cuya profesión empieza con p y su novio menor, y la niñera con una orientación sexual distinta... Estará bien, en serio. Aoi es el perro, por cierto —dijo, como si eso tuviera algún sentido. Espera que eso no fuera un síntoma del embarazo, porque entonces, se cuidaría aún más en el futuro.

No es como si pudieran joderla de alguna otra manera ahora, en verdad.

Sí, de verdad.

¿Sí, porque, qué? Ella ya estaba embarazada, ya había reprobado matemáticas, ya había olvidado quinientos yenes en el parque, ya había botado su helado al suelo sin querer, ¡ya había estallado un maldito microondas!

¿Así que, un pequeño grado de locura neurótica?

Lucía fácil junto a Touya y a su madre y Dios ya sabía cuál era la profesión de la vecina.

—Será un bonito perro, mamá.

—Estoy segura de que lo será, Sakura.

—Sí... —ella sonaba aliviada, como si la opinión del perro fuera importante.

¡No lo era!

¡Maldición, que lo dijera de una vez!

—Sakura —la llamó en voz baja—, olvida el discurso. Sólo hay... que decírselos, ¿está bien?

Ella lo miró temerosa.

—¿Estás seguro? Podemos esperar. Sabes que podemos. Un tiempo... hasta el —bajó aún más la voz— parto, o algo así. ¿No?

—No creo que sea posible —dijo él—. Se notará.

—¿Crees que podré seguir yendo al Instituto? —dudó ella.

—Claro. Mi madre amenazará al director y te conseguirá un permiso.

Le sonrió. Quería tanto a Shaoran.

Lo quiso aún más cuando tomó aire y pareció aceptar su condena. Ella había soltado el discurso, ahora a él le tocaba decir la buena... pequeña... parasitaria buena nueva.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo?

No podía decirlo igual que Sakura... eso sería de locos. Apenas diría «Sakura tiene un parásito que tardará nueve meses en nacer...» y su madre le cortaría la cabeza para tenerlo en uina bandeja y guardarlo silenciosamente en el salón.

No, gracias.

—Sakura está embarazada.

Eso parecía simple pero acababa de vomitar los intestinos y de tragárselos nuevamente.

Qué asco.

Su madre parpadeó, una, dos veces, abrió la boca, la cerró —parecido a un pez—, dejó casualmente el vaso en la mesa y se quedó mirando el vacío con la cara pálida. Era como ver el proceso de maquillaje lentamente, sólo que en reversa.

Su madre era como el papel confort que tanto le gustaba comprar a Meiling.

Idéntica.

—No sabía que eran sexualmente activos —dijo la madre de Sakura, sonando absolutamente asombrada—. Sakura, nunca me dijiste nada de ello.

—Me daba vergüenza, mamá —admitió la chica.

—Podría haberte conseguido condones —instruyó Nadeshiko, luciendo preocupada—. En fin. Lo hecho, hecho está. Espero que Touya no se lo tome demasiado mal... Pero tu padre estará contento, querida, estoy segura.

La madre de Shaoran miró el techo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —preguntó Nadeshiko.

—No lo sé. Hace algunos días perdí la mensutración y hoy Tomoyo me acompañó a conseguir unas pruebas de embarazo a la farmacia... —Sakura miró fijamente el suelo—. Lo siento, mamá.

—No te preocupes, cariño —su madre agitó una mano—. Estoy segura de que será un bebé fuerte, precioso, sano y rematadamente inteligente. Espero que no estalle ningún horno mío.

La señora Li frunció lentamente el ceño.

—Espero que sea chica. Me gustan mucho los nombres de chicas... Tal vez Sumire o Kiku —sonrió—. ¿No les parece encantador? —A Shaoran le parecía asqueroso... sus intestinos habían dejado mal sabor en su boca.

La mujer que lo había dado a luz entreabrió los labios.

—¿Mamá? —intentó torpemente atraer su atención—. ¿Madre?

Ieran se desmayó. Sakura estaba demasiado contenta para notarlo, Shaoran quería encontrar el baño para lanzar sus intestinos —nadie los necesitaba— y Nadeshiko murmuraba algo sobre una tal Momo.


	4. Si quiero la maldita cosa, me la das

**» Back:**

Ayer leí el manga Goth (si tienes menos de trece... no lo leas, damn) y estuve alucinada como media hora. Me gusta Yoru :3 es mona. Y la parte de las manos es muy enferma, y Kamiyama es, er, guapo con sangre en la cara... Eso es raro pero en el manga sólo se veía una mancha negra, así que está bien. Pero como la obtuvo es asqueroso. Yo le sacaría las tripas a alguien que me hiciera algo así (pero él... bueno, digamos que es un círculo vicioso) y si no leyeron Goth no me entenderán. En fin.

No lo lean.

Estoy chiflada con el opening de Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Y me gusta mucho más este, aunque todavía no lo termino (bueno, tengo una vida ocupada). Pero escuché el opening tantas veces que ya me lo sé de memoria. Al principio vi a Hohenheim y estaba como WTF QUÉ ES ESTO pero después capté (?).

Eso me enseñará a leerme los mangas.

PD: La cosa de la enfermedad es verdad. No tengo nada en contra de las religiones de la India, porque de todos modos soy agnóstica. Santa Claus rlz, y lamento que Eriol salga tan poco. Este capítulo es muy histérico y hay muchos diálogos. Sorry.

* * *

**Nevermind**

_«No tenemos una relación dominante,_

_es sólo que es complicada»_

**III**

**«Si quiero la maldita cosa, me la das»**

**

* * *

**

Shaoran Li era tan imbécil que nunca se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de comprarse un amigo. Pero, mientras miraba la camiseta del supuesto estúpido que ocupaba el supuestamente honrado lugar, en donde se leía «El dinero siempre lo consigue», se dio cuenta de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, una mirada suplicante y un tono de voz decaído podrían ablandar a su madre.

Cuando estuviera en condiciones de verlo, por supuesto.

No es que hubiera hecho algo especialmente malo. Montones de futuros herederos de enormes dinastías dejaban embarazadas a sus novias de dieciséis años. Era el pan de cada día. Y bien, Sakura no estaba siendo una perra sobre eso pasado el shock inicial. ¿Por qué tenía que serlo su madre?

Está bien. Su madre _siempre _era... uh... eso.

—Deberías haberte cuidado, Shaoran —dijo Eriol—. Todo es tu culpa ahora, jodido caliente.

Sintió que la cara le ardía.

—Creo que en realidad no deberías hablar así —dijo, todo lo mordaz que pudo—. No estoy siendo exagerado si digo que, de no ser porque existen los preservativos, tu estarías aún peor que yo.

—Pero no lo estoy —declaró engreídamente—. ¿No me envidias?

Le dio una patada.

—¿Por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y te mueres?

—Sería un desperdicio. ¿Qué culo mirarían las chicas en el bus?

—El de Santa Claus. Lárgate ya. Tengo que ir a llevarle a Sakura lo que me pidió.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Erio, sonando horrorizado—. ¿El de Santa Claus? ¿El estúpido viejo gordo en traje rojo? Por favor. Ni siquiera le gusta a mi tía Yuka.

—Tu tía Yuka es esquizofrénica.

—Sí. Dice que habla con Budha.

Shaoran pensó sobre ello.

—Espera. Pensé que ella estaba en aquella... uh... «Casa de Descanso»...

—Seguro —admitió Eriol, mientras se detenían frente a la casa de Shaoran—. Es asquerosamente divertido ir a verla. Hey, ¿Sakura está aquí?

—Sí —contestó Shaoran—. Duerme la mayoría de las veces aquí ahora. Mi mamá insistió, luego de despertar. Y abofetearme. Y abrazar a Sakura. En ese orden.

—Ya —dijo Eriol incrédulamente. Lo miró enarcando las cejas—. ¿Y la dejan aquí, como si nada?

—¿Qué otra estupidez podríamos hacer? —replicó Shaoran razonablemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Eriol se marchó luego de comentarle que tal vez debería llevar a Sakura a ver a su tía Yuka. Dijo que la animaría. Shaoran no se molestó en fingir la típica sonrisa para salir del paso. «Cuando el infierno se congele», le respondió amablemente, empujando la puerta con la cadera. Tenía las dos manos cargadas con bolsas de compra.

Las bolsas de compra más raras del mundo.

Huevos, mermelada, sal, patatas, tomate, frituras, un enorme paquete de caramelos y... y perejil.

Se mordió la lengua.

Odiaba el perejil.

—Creo que escuché al bebé —susurró alguien en la cocina. Shaoran se detuvo, justo frente a la puerta, pestañeando.

—Meiling, sólo tengo dos meses.

—Ya, ¿y? Es un Li. Será inteligentísimo. Superdotado. Sobre todo si es tuyo y de Shaoran, Sakura.

—Lo que sea, mientras no sea un mutante o algo así.

—Por favor. No hay muchas posibilidades de eso.

—Claro que sí. Será chino y japonés. Eso es enfermo.

Meiling suspiró. Shaoran entrabrió un poco la puerta para espiar.

—¿Así que te gustaría más que Shaoran fuera japonés también?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Cuando me habla en chino es muy sexy. Todavía no entiendo mucho, pero da igual.

Empujó de improviso y las dos se giraron a mirarlo, Meiling con una posición de defensa lista, Sakura sosteniendo una olla por lo alto, sentada en la encimera. Ambas parpadearon al verlo y luego sonrieron, Sakura sobre todo.

—¡Shaoran! —dijeron al unísono.

—Hola —murmuró desapasionadamente, apoyando las bolsas en la encimera junto a Sakura.

—Sakura piensa que su bebé será un mutante —comentó Mei agradablemente.

—¡No! —jadeó Sak—. A menos que sea como las Tortugas Ninja. Eran monos, a pesar de vivir en las cloaclas, tener nombres cutres y la piel verde.

—Consigan una crema, o algo —masculló Meiling.

—Sí, pero entonces no lucirían como tortugas, sino como gusanos pálidos.

Meiling puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y? Se verían mucho más monos.

—¡No! Se verían enfermizos.

—Monísimos, querrás decir.

—Piensa en ello, Meiling. ¿Tortugas Ninjas en blanco? Además, se supone que viven en las alcantarillas. Nadie vive en las alcantarillas y tiene una piel perfecta a la vez. Eso es imposible.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pregúntaselo al cocodrilo.

A veces lo asustaban.

—¡Shaoran! —gritó repentinamente Sakura—. Shaoran, prepárame huevos con mermelada. Tu eres bueno cocinando, ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo es —dijo Meiling con tono de «eres una estúpida y todo el mundo sabe eso»—. Es Shaoran. Shaoran hace todo bien.

Compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

—Excepto Japonés —se corrigió Meiling.

—Bueno, no importa —dijo Sakura sin darle importancia. Encogió un hombro, perezosa—. Shaoran, no te veo cocinar.

—Sakura... me pediste huevos con mermelada —repitió.

—Lo sé. Estoy aquí. Mi boca.

—No sabes mucho, ¿verdad, chico? —preguntó Meiling, negando con la cabeza—. Se llaman antojos. Si ella te pide zanahorias rellenas con soja, pues se la das y punto.

—Pero... huevos con mermelada —Shaoran alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué pasa sino consigo mis antojos? —dijo Sakura inocentemente, balanceando las piernas.

—Pues es obvio. Tu bebé será un mutante.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Sakura.

—Sip —Meiling asintió seriamente, mirándola—. Lo leí en Internet. Pero los médicos sólo le dicen esto a los papás, porque las madres tienden a ser histéricas respecto a esto. En todo caso yo sé que tu no eres así, Sakura, por eso de lo dije.

Sakura, la chica que nunca había sido neurótica y definitivamente no miraría el trasero de Santa Claus, estaba verde.

—Tengo práctica. Wei debe estar buscándome —comentó Meiling repentinamente—. ¡Nos vemos! Dale la comida, Shaoran.

—¡Meiling!

Ella ya se había marchado.

—¡No me dejes solo! —Lanzó un perejil a la puerta.

—Shaoran, recoge eso.

La miró.

—¿Eh?

—Recoge el perejil —dijo Sakura, ceñuda— y déjalo por allí. ¿Y mi comida?

—¡Son huevos con mermelada, Sakura!

—¿Y?

—¡Por el amor de Dios!

—¿Qué tiene que ver Dios en esto?

—Ni siquiera te gustan tanto los huevos.

—Pero ahora quiero, Shaoran. ¡Dámelos!

Y, luciendo mucho como una versión menos calmada de su madre, ella tomó una olla y se la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Que no eran pocas, viendo que había pasado años lanzando un bastón al aire y haciendo acrobacias que harían a otras personas romperse el cuello.

No ella, claro.

—¡Quiero! —gimoteó, y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras los hombros le temblaban—. Lo siento tanto, Shaoran. Perdóname.

Shaoran, con mucho cuidado, se puso de pie y dio un paso titubeante hacia Sakura. La primera vez que había corrido a consolarla ella lo había golpeado, y después de entrenar con Meiling, no es que ella no supiera cómo dirigir su fuerza. De modo que... muy despacio... sigilosamente...

—Sólo has mis huevos con mermelada y... y estaré bien —aseguró ella, cuando sintió una mano tibia en su muñeca. Lo miró a través de sus dedos—. Vamos, Shaoran.

Ella estaba muy cerca del rallador de queso, de modo que obedeció. Los huevos los hizo revueltos y, estaba pasándolos al plato cuando Sakura se le acercó para examinar la mermelada que había elegido: de ciruela.

—¿Ciruela? —leyó, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

—Ciruela.

—¿Cómo puedes darme huevos con mermelada de ciruela?

—¿Cómo puedes _comer_huevos con cualquier mermelada?

—¡Es un antojo!

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

—¡Escuchaste a Meiling! ¡Sino consigo toda mi comida mi bebé será un mutante!

—Creo que en algunas religiones de la India lo apreciarían. Ya sabes, con Dioses de tantas manos.

—¡Que se vayan al diablo todos! Mi bebé sólo tendrá dos brazos.

—Sakura, Meiling nunca ha leído nada que diga que sino consigues los antojos el bebé será mutante.

—¿Ah, no?

—Claro que no.

—¿Y entonces? —ella hizo un puchero.

—Sólo será, um, un poco baboso —prometió Shaoran.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo con la cara vacía.

—¿Sabes dónde está mi peluche de Cookie Monster? Quiero dormir con él esta noche.

Él le lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

—Empiezo a odiar a Cookie Monster.

—Sólo porque tiene el pelo azul y estás envidioso. Si fueras como Reita y supieras tocar la guitarra, todo estaría bien.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Reita en esta conversación? ¡Ni siquiera tiene nariz!

Ella se puso a llorar.

—¡Dijiste que sí tenía!

—Sí, sí, tiene —respondió Shaoran rápidamente—. Tal vez lo acosa un fetichista de narices y por eso lleva siempre ese pañuelo.

Sakura lo escudriñó a través de sus pestañas.

—¿En serio?

—Seguro... O tal vez le gusta por eso de ser visual kei.

Ella lo pensó.

—Es posible. ¿Qué hay de Cookie?

—¿Qué Cookie?

—Monster. Vaya, Shaoran. Al menos cuando le pido algo él si lo hace.

—¡Es un muñeco! ¡No hace _nada_!

—Es lindo.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿Yo no? —se quejó, sonando como un pequeño llorón.

—Sí, pero tu madre no nos deja estar en la misma habitación a solas luego de las once. Así que realmente no importa si eres lindo o no.

—No lo entiendo. No podemos arruinarlo más.

Ella le dio una patada en la espinilla que lo hizo jadear.

—Nuestro bebé no lo «arruinó». Tenlo presente. Es sólo que es una cosa un poco problemática, ¿bien?

—Hizo que mi madre me abofeteara y ni siquiera ha nacido —objetó Shaoran—. Nadie va a quitarme la idea de que es algo más que problemático.

—¡Estás celoso! —acusó Sakura, luego de una pausa llena de confusión.

—¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de algo que puede causarte fistulas obstétricas?

Silencio.

—¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Uh... —se sonrojó—. Un... hm... un orificio entre... er... —miró _allí _abajo y Sakura asintió, sus labios formando una «o» perfecta— y... la vejiga o... eh... tu trasero.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Eso hará que tengas incontinencia crónica —explicó delicadamente Shaoran—. Pasa mucho en embarazos adolescentes.

—Ya veo —Sakura frunció sus cejas en señal de preocupación—. ¿Qué es exactamente incontinencia crónica?

Él necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Te haces sin poder controlarlo. Como los ancianitos.

Ella lo miró horrorizada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, no, no, no, no! Juro que si tu cosa me hace algo así, Shaoran Li, vas a sufrir.

—También es tu bebé. —Se estaba arrepintiendo rápidamente de haberle contado una de las posibles secuelas luego del parto.

—Oh, sí, ahora cárgame con todo a mí, ¿no es así? Me abandonarás cuando me haga pis sin darme cuenta.

—¡Sakura, por el amor de...! ¡Estás viviendo en mi casa!

—¡Tu madre me invitó!

—¡Sí, bien, no me viste quejándome! ¿Verdad?

—¡Tal vez sólo temías que ella te abofeteara otra vez!

—¡Tal vez sólo me gustas demasiado para dejarte!

—¡Tal vez estás mintiendo!

—¡Tal vez eres una paranoica!

Shaoran esquivó por los pelos la fuente para ensalada que Sakura le lanzó.

—¡No me llames paranoica! —gritó, todo lo fuerte que pudo. A veces, Shaoran prefería que se pusiera a llorar en vez de continuar enfadada, y más enfadada, y más enfadada. Porque lo asustaba.

Por supuesto, él nunca iba a decirle eso a nadie. Jamás de los jamases.

—¡Lo eres! —genial, él también se había enfadado—. ¡Por favor, Sakura! ¿Quieres calmarte?

—¡No! ¡Eres de lo peor! ¿Cómo pudiste decirme eso?

—No actúes como si tu no hubieras dicho nada.

—¡No importa! —exclamó Sakura—. ¡Estoy embarazada! Soy sagrada, ¿me oyes? Sa-gra-da. Y tú no puedes dañarme, ni física ni emocionalmente.

—No digas eso como si yo te golpeara todos los días. O, ya vistos, alguna vez.

—Me tiraste el pelo en una ocasión.

—Ni siquiera te dolió.

—No... Bueno... ¡No, pero eso no importa! ¡Dañas mi salud emocional! ¿Qué tal si el bebé sale mutante?

Shaoran hizo de una su parte de padre agotado: puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

—Los cambios de humor son normales. Ayer te dije «hey, Sak» y te pusiste a llorar.

—Es que pensé que tal vez le inventarías un sobrenombre al bebé y te olvidarías de mí.

Súper. Ahora ella estaba celosa de una célula tan pequeña que cabría dentro de una caja de fósforos.

—Sakura, esa cosa mide tres centímetros. Creo que te adelantas un poco.

—Después medirá cincuenta centímetros, tendrá ojos bonitos, una risa encantadora y lo amarás.

Eso era escalofriante.

—Es probable —admitió.

—¡Tu nunca dices que tengo una risa encantadora o que soy adorable! —ella lo miró con ojos llorosos y las manos en las caderas.

—¡No sabía que querías que lo hiciera!

—Ah. Pero lo piensas, ¿no?

Se mordió la lengua.

—Claro que sí, Sak.

—Oh. Bien —agregó ella con satisfacción—, pero no estaría mal si me lo dijeras de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? Sólo para tenerlo presente.

Si con eso conseguía que dejara de lanzarle cosas.

—Creo que eres realmente bonita y realmente encantadora, Sakura. Y adorable —añadió apresuradamente—. Deja de pensar en esas cosas, ¿bien?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¡No! Sólo intentas distraerme para que puedas obtener la tuición de Cosa y luego dejarme.

—¿Va a llamarse cosa? —Shaoran sonrió de manera divertida.

—No, yo... ¡Hey, tú tampoco estás pensando un nombre!

—Sí, pero no te los voy a decir hasta que sepamos si es niña o niño.

—No lo sabremos hasta que me haga un agujero en el trasero para salir —espetó Sakura ferozmente.

—¿Qué? —Shaoran parpadeó.

—Sí. Será sorpresa, cómo la ves.

—¿Cómo vamos a comprarle ropa entonces? —Maldito. Usaba el mismo tono de obviedad que Meiling.

—No será una gran pérdida, idiota. Te lavas el trasero con dinero.

—¡Sales conmigo, no uses esa expresión de «estúpido rico»!

—¡Puedo usar las expresiones que quiera! ¡Soy libre!

—Oh, yo lo sé —saltó Shaoran—, por eso estás comiendo los malditos huevos con mermelada, ¿no?

—¿Qué si lo hago?

—¡Es _enfermo_!

—¡No lo es!

—Te enfermarás —Shaoran respiró hondo.

—Como si importara. Ayer vomité algo que no comía desde hace meses. Se irá de todos modos.

—Sí, pero sabrá aún peor.

—¿Qué sabes tú? Nunca comiste huevos con mermelada.

—Tampoco tú —señaló Shaoran.

—Sí, pero eso no importa porque estoy embarazada, así que está bien.

No estaba bien.

—No me importa —dijo él finalmente—. No te haré la cosa. Tienes manos, ¿no?

—Recipiente sagrado —dijo Sakura entre dientes.

—No estabas pensando nada en muy sagrado cuando trabajábamos para _convertirte_ en un recipiente sagrado —dijo Shaoran, despiadado.

—¡Eso fue un golpe bajo!

—No, lanzarme una olla fue un golpe bajo. No creas que no sé donde apuntabas.

Ella se sonrojó. Claro que, como ya estaba roja de la ira, no fue mucho el cambio.

—Shaoran, yo no sé cocinar tan bien como tú.

Plan B: Adulación/Compasión.

—No caeré con esa otra vez... Sin importar que lo vomites todo antes de dormir, no te ayudaré a enfermarte.

—¡Pero Shaoran!

—Dije que no, Recipiente Sagrado.

—No me llames así —lloriqueó Sakura.

—Lo siento —se burló Shaoran—, pensé que ese era tu nombre ahora.

—Esa es mi definición —dijo ella con vaguedad—. ¿Me harás los huevos?

—No.

—¡Pero esos ya se enfriaron!

—Habría estado bien sino hubieras mencionado a Cookie.

Ahora fue Sakura la que puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Sólo es un muñeco! —escupió—. ¿Quieres calmarte?

—¡Duermes abrazada a él!

—¡No me queda de otra!

—Eso es lo que tu dices —murmuró Shaoran.

—No... No tengo ánimos de tener esta discusión —balbuceó ella—. Así que, simplemente olvídalo. Déjalo pasar. Dile adiós. Au revoir. Goodbye. Sayonara. Ciao. Lo que sea.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Shaoran bruscamente.

La chica frunció el ceño.

—¡Bien! —repitió—. ¿Me cocinas?

—Ya sabes la respuesta, Sak —dijo él dulcemente.

Ella sonrió.

—_No_.

Sakura lo miró airada.

—¡Bien! ¡Me voy!

—¿Con tu estúpido Cookie? —gritó Shaoran, viéndola caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡No, zopenco! ¡Al baño!


	5. Ahora, mira más allá de tu trasero y

**» Back.**

Me atrasé. Perdón. Pero entre mis clases de dibujo, y las de piano, y que ahora tengo inglés dos veces a la semana todo es una lata. A veces desearía no ser hiperactiva y meterme en tantas tonterías. Aunque es divertido, pero escucha, tengo que aprenderme estas partituras para el MIÉRCOLES. Y no-sé-nada. ¿Sí, te lo puedes creer? ¡Es horrible!

PD: Alguien me mandó un comentario, así que supongo que debería decirlo (?) Mi fic es OoC y por tanto tiene lenguaje +18 (¡Niñitas! Yo apenas tengo... está bien, olvídenlo, aún espero a Peter Pan, pero no soy mayor de edad). Está bien que me hagas la corrección, en serio, porque es sobre mis temas de escritura y es evidente que si estoy aquí es para mostrarles mis intentos y mejorar, pero lo de que soy «una persona sucia y sin escrúpulos por como me muestro en las palabras», vagamente estuvo fuera de lugar. Oye, voy a admitirlo, me hizo reír porque..., ya sabes, a veces (?), sin embargo, es el tipo de cosas que no se dicen. Gracias por leer. (Y Analu me hizo reír con su respuesta... sí).

* * *

**Nevermind**

_«Suelta el espejo, rómpelo,_

_Ódiame, nótame»_

**IV**

**«Ahora, observa más allá de tu trasero, y...»**

**

* * *

**

Sakura Kinomoto (y su chico substituto) era una obsesa. Y una enferma a la que le gustaban personas que ni siquiera tenían una estúpida nariz.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, se puso de puntillas —sin razón aparente— y entreabrió los labios, mirando ansiosamente al amor de su, bueno, adolescencia. Nunca había querido a nadie tanto como había querido a Shaoran —eso resultaba gracioso, viendo que la cosa más parecida había sido Yukito Tsukishiro, cuando tenía doce años y el pecho plano—. Pero eso no importaba porque Yukito salía con Touya (oh, sí, el primer gay de la familia en ¡generaciones!) y, más importante aún, podía usar un sujetador sin que personas maliciosas le dijeran que _no le hacía falta_. Por supuesto, había sido vengada por Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu y Rika, con unos ingeniosos pantalones de deporte manchados con pintura roja.

Ya sabes, cuando las niñas tienen pechos es común que también tengan la regla.

Cookie puso los ojos en blanco, y Sakura apretó el peluche que sostenía en sus brazos.

«Es tan lindo, y eres tan... loca», comentó Cookie. Sakura se quedó congelada.

Cookie..., pensó titubeante, ¿eres... gay?

«¡Claro! ¿Qué? ¡Digo no! Bueno... Bien», imaginó una frenética sonrisa forzada, «supongo que estoy abierto a nuevas posibilidades».

Así que, Sakura, como la chica normal que era, tomó a Cookie Monster y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, lo lanzó contra la pared y cuando rebotó, le dio una patada. Se quedó mirándolo.

No comparto, explicó amablemente. Nunca. Jamás. Ni siquiera con un peluche cuyo único mérito es ser adorable.

«Sí», lloriqueó Cookie. «Es bueno saberlo, supongo».

¿Quieres que te tome otra vez o te sientes muy mal?, dudó ella. Le dio un vistazo a Shaoran, pero él seguía dormido.

«Tómame. Esta alfombra no es tan blanda como aparenta y además estás tibia».

Sakura obedeció y lo estrujó amorosamente entre sus brazos, y sonrió ampliamente. Shaoran soltó un suspiro y se giró en la cama, hacia el lado de la ventana y dándole la espalda. Era una bonita espalda, diablos. Está bien, pensó. Soy una psicótica y tengo un problema.

¿Pero quién resuelve sus problemas hoy en día?

Silenciosamente acomodó a Cookie en el suelo y se acercó a la cama con movimientos tan lentos que resultaban desesperantes. Pero si Shaoran se despertara y se diera cuenta de que ella intentaba infiltrarse allí, estaría en una situación vagamente incómoda. No puedes disculparte y ya cuando alguien te descubre en su cama, y no estabas allí la noche anterior.

Eso era loco y sinsentido, y Sakura aún estaba lo suficientemente cuerda para saberlo.

—Eso es... —susurró suavemente, abrazando la espalda de Shaoran. Él volvió a suspirar, y se removió dejando a Sakura congelada, pero no despertó.

Gracias Jesúcristo, Alá, Budha, Zeus o quien sea que esté allá arriba, pensó soltando el aire atrapado en sus pulmones. Lo amaría por siempre... y más.

Así que se quedó dormida, sin escuchar ni una vez la voz de Cookie Monster en su cabeza.

Shaoran despertó agitado. Había tenido el sueño más raro de toda su vida. En él, una niña pequeña de ojos oscuros usando un largo y vaporoso vestido blanco se reía con fuerza. Estaban en algo parecido a un bosque y ella se reía, haciendo que el sonido despertara un eco juguetón en el lugar. El ambiente latió, como si estuviera vivo, y escuchó una respiración pausada.

—Estará bien —prometió alguien con ligereza—. Ni siquiera te preocupes. Estará bien, así que no tengas miedo.

—Yo no tengo miedo —espetó—. ¿Quién eres?

—Tú.

Una mano pequeña se entrelazó con la suya.

—Y ella.

¿Pero quién era ella?

—Ella —repitió amablemente la voz—. Yo soy ustedes.

Vio a la niña escondida junto a un árbol. Su vestido era tan pálido que parecía brillar.

—Gracias —se rió, y entonces se marchó corriendo, dejando su risa atrás como si fuera viento.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre darme café descafeinado? ¿Es usted humana, señora?

Pestañeando, giró la cabeza y se encontró a Sakura apretujada contra él, abrazándolo tan fuerte que casi le dolía. Pero no aún. Ella no era tan fuerte. La vio fruncir el ceño, con cara de enfadada.

—¡Pero qué le pasa! Esto sabe horrible.

Sonrió.

—Escuche, estoy embarazada y sino me da mi café —amenazó agudamente— ¡mi bebé será un mutante! Seguro que no puede cargar con eso en su consciencia.

Se giró, pero ella no despertó. No tuvo mucho cuidado; de todos modos sabía que ella no iba a hacerlo a menos que le dieran una bofetada o se cayera de la cama. O la besara, o algo así.

Bien. Cortarle el oxígeno, pero no sonaba tan romántico.

—El azul no es el nuevo negro, tonta —replicó Sakura a la nada—. El negro es el nuevo negro. ¿Cómo qué por qué? ¡Porque es _negro_!

Era tan lista, pensó cansinamente.

—Sakura —la llamó en voz baja—. Sakura, despierta.

—Recipiente sagrado... —rezongó ella—. Especial...

—Otro día, mona —prometió—. Si mi madre nos pilla aquí estamos más que muertos. Estamos torturados.

Con mala suerte, más que torturados. Terminaría de niñero de los hijos de Shiefa.

Dios, por favor ¡no la dejes!

Esos gemelos era una obra del demonio, lo podía jurar.

—Sak...

—Tonta señora loca —masculló.

Se inclinó y la besó. A ella le tomó unos segundos aceptarlo, pero de repente sus brazos estaban en su cuello y su boca se abrió. Estaba tan tibia y pequeña que casi le dio miedo romperla.

—Sakura —siseó—. Despierta.

—Ya, ya —lloriqueó ella—. Estoy despierta.

—Al fin —se burló.

—Hey, respeto, amigo. Soy tu... uh... compañera de procreacción.

—Eso no suena lindo, bonita.

—No me llames bonita —gruñó, apartando las mantas de una patada—. Dios, tu cama es un asco.

—¿Qué? —inquirió—. No te metas con mi cama.

—Me voy a meter con lo que quiera —saltó.

—No con mi cama —Shaoran le explicó un hecho de la vida—; no con mis cosas, guapa.

Ella se quedó mirándolo y, luego, con insolencia, posó una mano sobre las sábanas revueltas y le dio un golpe. Shaoran jadeó.

—Oh, sí, niño —dijo ella, y entró al baño primero.

Oye, la ley de la casa es dura.

Veinte minutos después salió y encontró a Shaoran medio dormido, sentado en el suelo y ladeando la cabeza débilmente. Se puso en cuclillas y le tocó la punta de la nariz.

—Abre los ojos —ordenó, como si él fuera un robot y estuviera por hecho que fuera a obedecerle en todo—. ¡Vamos a hacer desayuno, Shaoran!

—Por qué... —gruñó él—, es tan temprano, Sakura...

Le dio un vistazo al reloj colgado en la pared.

—Son las once de la mañana, Shaoran. No es por nada, pero pienso que... tal vez... es posible que en algún lugar haya alguien, ¡oh, no sé!, cocinando ya el almuerzo, ¿no te parece?

—Eso es lo que yo decía —murmuró él—. Madrugada.

Puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un pellizco.

—Lávate la cara —pidió animadamente—. Iré a hacer panqués.

La cocina era su habitación favorita, porque era enorme, y tus zapatos hacían ruido al caminar y las paredes tenían un estampado de diminutas flores amarillas. ¿Quién no amaría una cocina así? Además, podías deslizarte cuando ibas en calcetines —como ella en ese momento, aún en pijama— e incluso comer a la vez. Era fantástica. Era estupenda. Era un poco aburrida sin nadie más allí, así que sacó chocolate del refrigerador para animarse.

Era espeluznante cuánto chocolate se podía esconder allí. Se preguntaba por quién sería.

—¡Vaya! —soltó un murmullo asombrado.

Amaba vivir en esa casa, Dios Santo. Lo adoraba. Era como vivir en el paraíso, y todo estaba hecho de chocolate. Chúpate esa, Hansel y Gretel, pensó.

—No sabía que los panqué se hacían con chocolate —apuntó una voz aburrida desde la entrada. Sakura se giró para fruncirle el ceño. ¿Qué maniático despreciaba el chocolate? Es decir, _hola_—. No me mires con esa cara.

—Es mi cara —espetó Sakura—. Te miro como se me da la gana, pero creo que eso ya te lo había dicho.

—No, dijiste que dirías lo que se te diera la gana.

—Ah... bueno, para generalizar, yo me mando sola.

—Eres menor de edad así que, técnicamente, no, no realmente.

—¿Eso qué? Voy a ser madre. Me las arreglaré. Y el _tendrá_ que obedecerme.

—¿Qué harás sino deja de llorar? —preguntó Shaoran, avanzando hasta la mesa para coger una manzana—. ¿Azotarlo contra la pared?

Bromeaba, pero ella guardó silencio.

—¡Sakura!

—¿Qué? Ten la mente abierta. Considera, um, las posibilidades.

—¿Cuáles posibilidades, chica?

—Uh... Medidas... ¿extremas? —probó tentativamente.

La miró.

—Está bien. Olvídalo. Cielos, ¿por qué esa cara?

—¡Tengo hambre! —declaró, ignorándola completamente.

—También los niños de la calle, pero ¿ves a alguien haciendo algo?

Ella era _tan_ simpática.

—Vas a ser una madre muy rara —dijo como un idiota. Sakura lo miró y en su cara se notaba que se le había encendido el interruptor de la histeria.

—¿Una madre rara? —preguntó, aguda y chillonamente—. ¿Una madre rara...?

—Uh... Sí... ¡Quiero decir, no! Oh, Sakura —le dio una débil sonrisa—. Saldrá bien.

—No —lloriqueó ella—, mi bebé se volverá un loco... un demente asesino psicópata con un extraño fetiche por los labios...

Parpadeó.

—Y cada vez que vaya a matar a alguna chica la besará...

Dejó la manzana en la mesa e, obviando el hecho preocupante de que Sakura pudiera crear fantasías de ese tamaño, respondió agradablemente.

—No creo que sea un niño.

Sakura paró de divagar.

—¿Qué?

—No creo que sea un niño, Sakura.

—¡Oh, no! —gritó Sakura—. ¡Será un travestido! ¡Dios!

—No... —¿Cómo era posible que saltara siempre a las peores conclusiones?—. Creo que será una niña.

—¿Una niña? —ella pestañeó.

—Sí, um. Como tú, pero más pequeña.

—Sí —escupió ella—, cuando sea mayor de edad yo seré una vieja.

—Tendrás... er... treinta y cuatro.

—¡Seré como mi madre!

Su madre era modelo, joder.

—En circunstancias normales, eso sería preocupante, pero no ahora —la corrigió—, además tu madre es genial.

—¡Oh, no me digas que ella te gusta!

Antes de contenerse, bufó.

—Sakura, ¿quieres dejar de decir tantas tonterías? Claro que no me gusta. Me gustas tú.

—¿Sí? —ella se burló sospechosamente.

—_¡Sí!_

—¿Cómo pruebas eso?

Silencio.

—No sé... Tal vez... _Porque te embaracé_.

—Hey, no seas tan territorial con eso. Quiero decir, ya sabes, nunca lo he hecho con nadie más, pero estás un poco histérico, ¿no? —observó Sakura—. Relájate.

No vio su cara cuando sacó la leche y harina porque estaba de espaldas, y en realidad fue bueno. La quería más que a nada pero, a veces era tan...

—¿Quieres panqués con mermelada, Shaoran?

... tan guapa.

—¡Sí!

La miró mientras ella preparaba el bocadillo, uno detrás de otro y los acomodaba en un plato. Se acercó a la encimera y le señaló con una mano que se acercara; Shaoran obedeció y esperó mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

—Gracias por la comida, Sakura.

—Sí, sí... De nada.

—Oye, ¡está rico!

—Claro que está rico. Yo no hago basura, por favor.

—Bueno... a veces... um... cuando las recetas son nuevas y tú... er...

—¡Oh, no! —chilló ella, levantándose bruscamente. Le dio un golpe a la mesa que casi logra que todos los platos se caigan. Por alguna desvariante razón, Shaoran pensó en un monstruo marino—. ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No iba a decir nada!

—¡Siempre te excusas con eso! ¡Bien, se acabó!

—No sé de qué hablas, Sakura. —Inocente, seguro.

Ella le lanzó tal mirada de desprecio que se encogió.

—Quiero el divorcio —anunció Sakura.

Shaoran sintió la obligación de aclararlo.

—No estamos casados, Sakura.

—¡Ah! ¡Así que ahora no quieres casarte conmigo!

—_¡No es legal!_

—Siempre con esa excusa... No es legal escribir tu nombre en un árbol del parque.

—Daño a propiedad pública.

—Que no es legal beber, ¡ni siquiera en las bodas! ¡En la de tu propia hermana!

—¡Eres menor de edad, maldita sea!

—No te hagas el santo —escupió—, tu familia no es perfecta de todos modos, ¿sabes? Noté que Shiefa estaba embarazada en ese entonces. Parto prematuro, mi culo. ¡Mi-culo!

—Mira más allá de tu trasero, Sakura —podía sentir como se sofocaba—, mi madre siempre ha pensado que proteger la reputación es importante...

—Tú también lo piensas, bastardo hipócrita y cínico.

—Claro que no.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y si todo el mundo te viera, por ejemplo, dándole un beso a Eriol, no te preocuparía que pensaran que eres gay?

Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es evidente que me preocuparía, porque no soy gay. Qué asco, Eriol.

—¡Bueno, Tomoyo no piensa lo mismo! Pero ¿ves? ¡Te importaría!

—¡Eso es sentido común! ¿Te preocuparía que pusieran fotos de tu ropa interior en internet?

—Siempre que paguen... —admitió vagamente, pero se fijó en la mirada de Shaoran—. Oye, bromeo. Me preocuparía, vale. Jeez. Eres tan serio.

Shaoran se frotó la cara casi hasta sacarse los ojos.

—¡Eres tan piscótica!

—Siempre dices eso —indicó Sakura dulcemente—, pero no te preocupes. Es okay.

La miró.

—Yo sé que me quieres —añadió con satisfacción—, y oye, las bodas no están de moda de cualquier manera. Tener un amante es mucho más genial.

Se comió los estúpidos panqués.

Bien.

Ella era bonita, e inteligente, e ingeniosa, y rematadamente adorable. Pero también era nerviosa, histérica, incoherente y en ocasiones demasiado inocente para ser alguien que dijera tantas veces malas palabras.

Tan Sakura, joder.

—¿En qué piensas? Tienes una cara de lo más rara.

—¡Yo no hago caras raras!

Sakura sonrió con malicia. Hora de enfadar a Shaoran.

—Claro que las haces. ¿Dónde piensas que tengo los ojos?

—En la cara no, al parecer.

—Hey. Eso fue extremadamente grosero, señor Li. Gritas por el divorcio, ¿huh?

—Sakura, por última vez, _no_ estamos casados.

—¡Así que ahora dices eso!

—¿De qué hablas?

Sakura suspiró.

—Tú no sabes mucho, ¿verdad? —adivinó.

—¡Saber de qué, joder!

—No me levantes la voz —espetó Sakura plácidamente—. O sea, respira y relájate, Shaoran.

Shaoran se mordió la lengua, pero se calmó de todos modos. Es lo mismo.

—Bien —masculló entrecortadamente.

—Sí —aceptó ella—. Eso es. Hey, pensé que Eriol te había dado la dirección de esas clases de manejo de la ira...

—No necesito esa mierda —dijo Shaoran, despectivo.

—No pongas _esa_ cara. Oh, no —se lamentó Sakura—. _Esa_ cara.

—Te dije que yo no hago caras —gimió Shaoran lastimeramente.

—Es esa cara de —prosiguió Sakura— «no sabes lo que estoy oliendo, pero apesta».

Shaoran se puso tan rojo que le dolió la cara.

—Esa es una mala descripción —criticó.

—Bueno... «Eres tan idiota que me duele».

Se lo pensó.

—Está un poco mejor —dijo con renuencia—, pero supongo que pasaste, Sak.

—¡Yay!

La miró raro, y ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué diablos siginifica «Yay»?

—Vaya que eres lento —suspiró Sakura—. Pues... um... como... «¡Sí!» o «¡Genial!»... Algo para expresar felicidad —explicó intelectualmente.

—Ya —Shaoran sonrió—. Qué graciosa eres.

Ella le frunció los labios.

—No me molestes, Shaoran —ordenó—. ¿Lo recuerdas, no?

—Recipiente Sagrado —recitó él, con tono monótono.

—Exacto —dijo Sakura, triunfal—. ¡Chúpate esa!

—¡Hey!

—Lo siento. Me emocioné.

La fulminó con la mirada.

—Pues no te emociones, carajo.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa contigo? Tu hijo escucha cada una de esas palabrotas.

—Cabe en una caja de fósforos, Sakura. Lo dudo mucho.

—Pues espero que esté escuchando —dijo Sakura bruscamente—. No escucho Mozart por nada. Me hace dormir, ¿entiendes? Es horrible.

—_Amas_ dormir, Sakura.

—Vete a otro con ese cuento. ¡Ja! Que yo amo dormir... Sí, claro.

—No has llegado temprano al instituto en años —se desesperó Shaoran—. ¡Años! —la miró con ojos anchos de loco enfebrecido.

—Eso es irrelevante —replicó Sakura. Al ver que Shaoran abría la boca para contestar, le sonrió—. Bueno, vale. Tío, puedo ser el razonable de los dos.

—No eres razonable —dijo Shaoran—, eres un envase. Un envase para un niño.

—Será niña —lo contradijo Sakura.

—¿Cómo sabes? Pensé que sería sorpresa.

—Soy la madre. Sé de estas cosas.

Frunció el ceño.

—Pero si es mutante... tal vez... tal vez, um, se vuelva ambas cosas. —Lo miró con aire elocuente.

—Está bien, se acabó —empujó la comida lejos. El olor lo mareó repentinamente—. No voy a dejar que digas que será hermafrodita.

—¿Por qué no? Ahorraremos dinero porque no tendremos que comernos el coco pensando que darle para su cumpleaños. Tú dale un balón y yo le daré un diario. Pan comido.

—Sakura...

—Meiling estará contentísima. Ya sabes. Podrá enseñarle artes marciales y después cómo servir el té. ¿Y tu madre? No creas que no sé que le encantan los vestidos.

—Sakura...

—Pero, por si acaso. No puede sacarle fotos y venderlas después. Eso es inmoral incluso para mí.

—¡Vete al infierno!

Sakura sonrió y se puso a lavar los platos.


	6. Sidestory: Con suerte

**» Back.**

¡Y aquí está! Lo prometido es deuda. Es cortito y no es agradable :3 según yo. Pero bueno, algo tenía que escribirles y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Por cierto seis meses después de esto, Sakura consiguió lo que quería (no un bebé, pequeñas tontitas, en este sidestory tienen doce años), me refiero a ser su novia. Fue cosa de Shaoran. El pobre no cogía una.

* * *

**Nevermind**

_«Dame la mano, bailemos,_

_Cántame para siempre»_

**Sidestory:**

**«Con suerte»**

**

* * *

**Sakura Kinomoto se giró a mirarlo con una expresión de lo más suspicaz. Era una niña bonita de cabello castaño claro y enormes, brillantes ojos verdes. Acababa de cumplir los doce años y en ese momento se encontraba en clase de Deporte, guardando un balón bajo su delgado brazo y frunciendo el ceño con aire pensativo. A Tomoyo la asustaba un montón cuando Sakura se ponía a pensar, porque, bueno, su mejor amiga no era una genio precisamente y sus ideas tampoco eran espectaculares.

Excéntricas, diablos, sí, e imposibles, un dolor de cabeza asegurado.

—Así que ése es el chico nuevo —dijo Sakura finalmente.

—No, ¿ves aquel tipo con uniforme de chica? No te fijes. Lo que pasa es que es gay. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Sí, Sakura, ése es Shaoran Li.

—Se ve un poco neurótico —evaluó Sakura, sin prestarle atención a su sarcasmo infantil.

—Normal. Acaba de llegar de China y de repente se encuentra con que aquí hay muchos acosadores.

—Oye, tía, que es su culpa —señaló Sakura.

Tomoyo arqueó las cejas, mientras Sakura le enviaba un pase rápido. Ambas corrieron hasta la cesta, y luego de que Tomoyo le devolviera la pelota, Sakura lanzó.

—¿Su culpa? —jadeó Tomoyo.

—Sí. Quiero decir que es mono, a fin de cuentas, y sino se sonrojara a cada rato lo dejarían en paz. Entonces sólo sería huraño y daría miedo.

—No es huraño. Es callado.

—Sólo le habla a su trasero, Tomoyo.

—Le habla a Eriol —apuntó Tomoyo soñadoramente, dirigiéndole una mirada al susodicho que, justamente, se encontraba al lado del chico-nuevo-Li—. Caray, él es tan...

—Respingado. Es como toda la tontería esa de «caballero inglés».

—Tiene ese aire de príncipe azul —prosiguió la otra.

—Me gusta el rosado, pero supongo que quedaría un poco enfermizo —suspiró Sakura.

Tomoyo le dio un golpe en la nuca.

—¡Niñas, dejen eso! —gritó la profesora, agitando los brazos—. ¡Todos, a la pista de atletismo!

La clase obedeció caminando lentamente, charlando a gritos. Se escuchab risas y murmullos por todas partes, y se formaron antes de que la profesora lo ordenara. Sakura miró a su lado, abriendo la boca para continuar con su conversación con Tomoyo, pero se dio cuenta de la traidora estaba hablando con Eriol Hiragizawa, haciéndole ojitos como si tuviera un serio tic y soltando esas risitas tan agudas y espeluznantes.

Coqueteo en primaria. Aterrador.

Suspirando, miró a Shaoran Li. Junto a ella. Mirándola, también. Con un aire extraño, como si no entiendiera algo del todo. «Pobre», pensó Sakura, «pero es típico. Mono y estúpido».

Debía ser una ley de la vida o algo así. Es que sería absolutamente injusto si además de guapo fueras inteligente. Por eso Einstein tenía ese ridículo bigote, se le ocurrió en un acto de inspiración. Vaya. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer.

Ella era una de esas pocas personas afortunadamente equilibradas.

—Li, escuché que eres muy bueno en los deportes —dijo la profesora amigablemente, casi saltando en las puntas de los pies. «Jesús, pídele que te espere en los vestuarios y viólalo», Sakura la miró de reojo. ¿Es que no había ni una sola chica que no quisiera darle un achuchón a ese callado chico?

Y se incluía.

Qué horror.

—Así que te pondré a correr con Kinomoto. Ella es la mejor de la clase —explicó la profesora amablemente, casi disculpándose porque fuera una chica. ¿Qué pasa con la liberación femenina?, se preguntó Sakura, dándole una mirada feroz. Li se volvió hacia Sakura.

—Encantado —susurró incómodamente, mirando el suelo—. Soy Shaoran Li.

—Sakura Kinomoto. Pero como sea —prosiguió ignorando el aburrido acto de las presentaciones formales—, no te creas mucho por toda esta mierda. Ellas se emocionan si una paloma se para en la ventana y hace...

—No me creo nada —replicó Li, sonando absolutamente sorprendido.

Sakura lo miró sospechosamente.

—Así que te ganaré —completó—. Estoy bastante segura de que soy mejor que tú.

Una sonrisa casi involuntaria dobló los labios del niño.

—¿Sí?

—Sí... Uh... No pongas esa cara «Pero qué tía más rara y creída». Pensé que te iba el rollo de «No sé por qué soy tan guay».

Un calor apresurado le subió a la cara.

—Kinomoto... Yo... Y-Yo...

—No me importa —interrumpió la chica, observándolo bajo su nariz—. Ya cállate. Saldremos cuando la profesora haga sonar el silbato, así que mejor calienta.

Mudo, la contempló tocarse la punta de los pies sin doblar ni un poco las rodillas. Notó que los bordes de su cabello eran más rubios que castaños y que las raíces adquirían un matiz casi rojizo. «A lo mejor se tiñe», pensó sin convicción. Vaya. Así que en Japón había gente con el cabello de tres colores... ¡Y encima tan maleducada! Ella se puso de puntillas, estirando los brazos y sin girarse a prestarle atención como hacía el resto de la clase. Había estado rogando toda la maldita mañana para que lo dejaran en paz pero, ahora que conseguía lo que quería, Shaoran se sentía insatisfecho.

El karma, como siempre, volviendo a morderte el trasero.

—Vamos a comenzar —anunció la profesora—. En sus marcas —Shaoran se agachó y miró de lado a Kinomoto, que hacía exactamente lo mismo—, listos... —enderezó la espalda—, ¡fuera!

Fuera, repitió en su interior mientras echaban a correr. Ni siquiera se tuvo que moderar porque Kinomoto era sorprendentemente rápida, y tenía esos gestos tan graciosos y ágiles y los ojos verdes tan grandes y el pelo tan brillante y la piel tan clara y...

Sakura se tropezó, y asustada de caerse, tomó lo primero que tenía a mano: la manga de la camiseta de Li. Recuperó el equilibrio y se soltó, pero él no tuvo tanta suelte y, luego de trastabillar peligrosamente un par de veces, se fue de boca contra el suelo... o no. Cayó precisamente en los lavabos, en ese momento llenos de agua.

¿Pero quién habrá sido el imbécil?, se preguntó Sakura, sin molestarse en proseguir la carrera. No tenía chiste si su oponente estaba físicamente incapacitado, como lo estaba Li. Se quedó esperando a que él se pusiera de pie y, no sé, le gritara o algo, pero se quedó allí tendido.

Con la cabeza en el agua.

Sin respirar.

¡Coño! ¡Y mierda! Nunca tenía que decir esa palabra frente a su madre.

Lo tomó de los hombros y jalándolo con poca delicadeza dejó que cayera en un ruido sordo al suelo. Su pecho no se movía. Se puso de rodillas y, luego de pellizcarle la nariz —él abrió la boca, pero no se detuvo a pensar en lo raro que era eso cuando alguien está _inconsciente_—, y chocó sus labios contra los de él. Empujó el aire dentro torpemente porque no le gustaba practicarel boca-a-boca en la clase de primeros auxilios y entonces una mano asustada la empujó para atrás.

—¡Estás violándome! —se quejó Shaoran Li, horrorizado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Salvaba tu mojado trasero! —No era verdad: sólo su camiseta estaba mojada.

—Ya —espetó Li—, qué excusa más buena.

—¡Cállate! ¡Ni siquiera sabes morirte bien! Pensé que te había dado algo cuando te quedaste ahí sin moverte —chilló, sonrojándose. Qué encantadora... Qué grosera, es decir—. Así que es tu culpa, estúpido y pequeño manipulador. Seguro que lo hiciste aposta —acusó descaradamente.

—¡No lo hice! ¡Eres una maniática, Kinomoto!

—No seas mentiroso, yo sé que te gustó —fingiendo ser una de esas actrices de cine, se agitó el cabello con una mano y la otra la apoyó en la cadera, mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Se estaba burlando, pero él se sonrojó.

Caray, pensó Sakura. Él no era tan antipático de todos modos, y era listo, porque le había dicho «maniática». Esa era una palabra culta. Le gustaba. Así que, con un poco de suerte, tal vez terminaran casados y con un bebé.

Por supuesto, se dijo ella alegremente, con _mi _suerte seguro tenemos el bebé antes.


	7. ¿Quién crees que soy, tu madre?

**» Back.**

Varias cosas. Amo a Meiling, vi a un tipo con esa camiseta una vez (love, love, love) y... Joderjoderjoder. Pensé que no iba a acabar jamás.

* * *

**Nevermind**

_«No necesitas a nadie más,_

_yo seré todo, el final»_

**V**

**«¿Quién crees que soy, tu madre?»**

**

* * *

**

Cuatro meses.

Sakura Kinomoto lo sentía expandirse a toda prisa, vivo y ligero. Meiling le había dicho que o era su imaginación o era un mutante, pero decidió que de todos modos ella no sabía una mierda y Cookie comentó que Tomoyo nunca diría algo tan estúpido. Así que estaba bien, porque, ya sabes, Cookie Monster era infinitamente sabio. Era la cosa del pelo azul, pensó distraídamente. El punto es que su bebé no era un mutante y no era su imaginación, y había buscado en internet y ahora medía unos quince centímetros. Una cosa así de quince centímetros dentro de ella misma.

Eso era más que una caja de fósforos.

Mordió su tostada distraídamente y se dio cuenta de que era asquerosa. Antes de darse cuenta la escupió porque si se la tragaba volvería al baño. Y no a sentarse, si sabes de lo que hablo. A su lado, Shaoran dejó a un lado su vaso de jugo y se preguntó la mejor manera de decirle la terrible noticia a Sakura.

Tenían que ir de compras.

Su madre lo había llamado esa mañana a su habitación para decirle que pensaba que ya era tiempo. Shaoran no le había contado de su sueño a nadie, pero estaba convencido de que iba a ser una niña. Así que, Sakura pensaba que iba a ser un chico. Ella quería un chico.

Shaoran estaba asustado de que la hiciera vestirse como un chico. Loco. Así que tenía que ir también, asegurándose de que Meiling no se enteraba de nada... Cuidadosamente... Calladito...

—¿Sakura?

—Las tostadas ya no saben como antes. Antes había buenas tostadas.

—Sí. ¿Sakura?

—¡Mira! Ni siquiera está crujiente.

—Qué mal. ¿Sakura?

—Nadie se comería esto. Y no dejaré que mi bebé obtenga proteínas de algo tan asqueroso.

—Tostadas, um. Sakura... tengo que decirte algo...

—Si lo educo desde pequeño, a lo mejor cuando sea mayor es algo así como un gourmet o algo. ¿No sería genial?

—¿Gourmet? —Shaoran perdió la paciencia—. Eso es para mariquitas.

—Claro que no lo es, Shaoran. Los chicos que están inseguros de su masculinidad siempre discriminan a las personas con otra inclinación sexual.

—¡O a los metrosexuales! —gritó Meiling, en la habitación de al lado. Shaoran suspiró. Meiling iba a enterarse de todas formas.

—Sí —asintió Sakura seriamente—, así que más te vale comportarte de una manera más amable, Shaoran. Mi hijo no será un cretino de esos.

—Será una niña —indicó Shaoran.

—No digas esas cosas —ordenó ella, preocupada—. A lo mejor se confunde y luego es gay o algo así.

Meiling soltó una risotada.

—¡Liberen al pueblo! —chilló.

—Y no es que tenga algo en su contra —continuó Sakura—, pero en vista de que, bien, soy la futura madre del futuro heredero de los Li, pienso que él tal vez debería considerar conseguir una esposa y tener un hijo.

Shoran la miró.

—Es el primogénito —se defendió.

—¡Todavía no _nace_ y ya te lo imaginas con bebés! ¿Quieres ser abuela a los treinta años, Sak?

—Huh. La vida es así de dura.

Shaoran empujó la silla, que produjo un sonido chirriante contra el suelo y casi volteando su taza de té. Sakura la sujetó con años de experiencia siendo la torpe del grupo y después cogió una galleta que devoró con avidez.

—Hoy vamos a comprar cosas para el bebé —informó él rápidamente—. Mi madre me lo ha pedido, así que... um... Te esperaré en el salón.

—¡Esperen que me cambie! —gritó Meiling, y se escucharon pasos apresurados.

Sakura, con el ceño fruncido, miró hacia la puerta.

—A lo mejor tiene hambre —sugirió plácidamente.

Shaoran suspiró.

Quince minutos más tarde se estaban yendo. Era un triángulo irregular: Sakura, Shaoran... Meiling. No encajaba, pero Sakura era demasiado amable para preguntárselo de frente. Shaoran, por otra parte, luego de toda una vida llamándola vaca estúpida y entrometida, tenía... ya sabes... la _confianza_.

—¿Por qué viniste, Mei?

—Por varios e interesantes motivos —declaró Meiling con altivez, y se echó el cabello hacia atrás con una mano, luciendo como una especie de dominatrix—. Para fastidiarte... y para ver que no lo consigan todo rosa o verde.

—El azul es bonito —tarareó Sakura, y de un saltito bajó los escalones para dirigirse a la calle, donde Wei los esperaba junto al coche—. Siempre que me subo aquí tengo la impresión de que ustedes son de la mafia.

Meiling y Shaoran se miraron.

—Eso es tiempo pasado —se rió Meiling.

El trayecto al centro comercial fue silencioso. Meiling estaba recitando en voz baja todas las cosas que necesitaba («una cuna, pañales, juguetes, muchos juguetes y una bufanda de Dolce & Gabbana...»), Sakura cantaba para sí misma moviendo suavemente las piernas y Shaoran contaba hasta el número mil, aprendiéndose al mismo tiempo un mantra espectacular: ten paciencia, joder.

Wei paró el auto y se bajaron. Meiling se acercó alegremente al mayordomo.

—Te llamaré cuando tengas que venir a recogernos. Pero tómatelo con calma —aconsejó—. Me refiero a que el centro comercial es muy parecido al paraíso en la tierra, ¿entiendes, Wei?

—Por supuesto, señorita Meiling —asintió Wei—. Quiere tiempo para comprar en tranquilidad.

—Qué tío más bueno eres. Genial, entonces, ¡hasta luego!

Wei hizo una reverencia y volvió a entrar al coche, que arrancó enseguida. Dejándome a mi suerte, pensó Shaoran. Una maniática, una embarazada y un pobre adolescente al borde de los nervios. Estupendo. Simplemente estupendo.

—Bien, ¡vamos! —exclamó Meiling, practicamente bailando de la ansiedad sin moverse de su sitio. Sakura la miró con ingenuidad.

—¿Quieres ir al baño?

Shaoran la abrazó.

—Ve en paz —dijo, con una especie de melancolía que a Sakura le recordaba a los sacerdotes. A los que no eran pedófilos, se entiende—. Sakura y yo... um... miraremos. Muy lejos de ti. Y tu energía.

—Captado, teniente —Meiling sonrió y se fue corriendo. Una mujer rechoncha que iba cargada de bolsas recibió un golpe de una de sus coletas y se volvió con la cara roja por el enojo.

—¡Ten cuidado, muchachita!

—No me llame muchachita —espetó Meiling—. Nadie tiene derecho a llamarte así después de que has follado.

La señora la miró con horror. Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces el profesor Terada no sabe mucho, Shaoran —comentó con inconformidad.

—Supongo que no —masculló él, tomándola de la mano. Ambos empezaron a caminar, mirando los brillantes escaparates y envitando a cualquier costo a la multitud que atravesaba los pasillos. Con Meiling allí y su actitud de «no sabes lo que sería capaz de hacer por comprar ESO» habrían tenido un montón de espacio, pero no estaba dispuesto a canjear su dignidad y su salud mental sólo para caminar sin tener que preocuaprse de que alguien le tocara algo que definitivamente no debía a Sakura.

—Señor —dijo ella pacientemente—, creo que hay más espacio del otro lado. ¿Podría quitarse de encima antes de que le de una patada en el culo y lo demande por acoso sexual?

Igual no tenía que preocuparse tanto, después de todo.

Para escapar de todo ello, se metieron a una tienda de ropa para bebés. O niñitas. Absolutamente toda la decoración consistía en enormes lazos rosas y esas enreversadas mierdas brillantes. Sakura lo miró como si fuera alguna especie de dimensión paralela, pero comenzó a tomar confianza y al poco rato estaba mirando diminutos pijamas azules con un osito dibujado en el pecho.

Shaoran quería darle una patada a alguien.

—Uh... Sakura... Será una _niña_. ¿Por qué no buscas algo más de _mujer_? Como, no sé, un pequeño vestido.

—Las niñas no tienen que usar vestido obligatoriamente —le recordó Sakura, inflándose como un pez—. Eso es muy sexista de tu parte.

—Sólo estaba hablando en sentido figurado —aclaró Shaoran rápidamente.

—¡No es cierto! Siempre dices lo mismo. Sentido figurado mi trasero.

—No realmente...

—¡Oh! —ella se giró después de jadear impresionada y le dio un pellizco—. Pequeño imbécil. No puedo creer que alguien sea tan idiota. ¡Estamos en una tienda de ropa de bebés y me _acosas_ sexualmente!

—Creo que me gané el derecho —escupió él—. Ya sabes, con todo el asunto del bebé...

—Eso es irrelevante —Sakura lo miró con desdén—. La cosa es que hay momentos y momentos. Y este no es uno de ellos.

—Será una niña.

Estaban yendo a terreno peligroso. Sakura siempre era _tan_ neurótica con lo de la intimidad... realmente intimidad, no en medio de una tienda donde cualquiera podía pasar por fuera y verlos, o donde adolescentes (oh, sí, ¡como ellos!) ansiosas por cotilleos para el instituto los miraban sin ningún disimulo. No, pensó Sakura, súbitamente irritada, lo miraban a él. O a su trasero.

Haré que Cookie Monster les patee el trasero, se dijo, girándose a mirar hacia atrás tan rápido que su cuello crujió. Una de las chicas fingió escarbar entre la ropa y la que estaba tras el mostrador movió apresuradamente la página de una revista.

—No será una niña —respondió casi por inercia—. N-i-ñ-o.

Suspirando, Shaoran la sacó de allí. Era mejor dejar que Meiling se hiciera cargo de aquella mierda. A ella incluso la entretendría. Shaoran prefería que le enterraran agujas en los ojos, pero igual escucharon a las mironas.

—¡Pero qué culo!

—¡Pero qué zapatos!

La siguiente parada fueron los juguetes.

Y las discusiones fueron algo así:

—¿Es que quieres que se saque un ojo, Shaoran?

—¿Es que quieres que juegue con ese loco payaso?

—Mira, sólo porque a ti te pongan nerviosos no quiere decir que...

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Shaoran.

—_Dije que no sé de qué estás hablando_.

(Suspiro).

—Bien. Pero aún puede sacarse un ojo con esa cosa.

—Es un destornillador de... bueno, juguete.

—¿Para qué quiere esa mierda?

—Para poder quitar los tornillos de su cuna y así escabullirse... Y que lo secuestren pero no te preocupes porque lo rescataremos, Sak.

(Mirada).

—Nadie va a secuestrar a mi bebé.

—¿No?

—Estoy bastante segura.

—Eso crees ahora.

—Y esas cosas sólo pasan en las películas. No seas tonto. Olvida eso.

—Pero es un juguete de niño. Intento hacerte feliz.

—«Olvida eso...» Me pregunto qué significará.

—Vale, vale.

Silencio un par de minutos.

—Mira esta muñeca.

—¡Será un niño, coño!

—Ya... Sólo cubro las opciones. Mírala. Es mona, ¿no? Es monísima.

—Es aterradora. Sólo mira su boca.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con su boca?

—Cuando yo tenía nueve tenía una muñeca así y con el tiempo la boca se despegó. Así que yo iba a aplanarla, ya sabes, para que no se saliera pero se soltó por accidente. Se la llevé a mi madre y le dije, «mamá, se le salió la boca». Ella se rió durante horas.

(Resoplido de risa).

—Creo que entiendo su reacción. Es tu cara.

—Mi boca no se saldrá. Ya olvida eso. Busca un auto o algo así. Ya sabes. _Normal_. Para niños.

—Sakura creo que sólo retrasas y reniegas el hecho de que será una mujer.

—Da igual. Si pasa seré como esas tías de los doramas y... y... La criaré como un niño.

(Silencio).

—Creo que en ese caso te demandaré por la tuición.

—Sólo bromeaba. Jesús.

(Sonrisa nerviosa).

Seguro.

Enfadada, Sakura soltó violentamente el pequeño auto de bomberos y levantó la mirada. Había un espejo allí en la pared para dar la impresión de que el local era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba. Una curvatura imperceptible revelaba su estado, pero Sakura llevaba viéndose, bueno, toda la vida. Con el ceño fruncido se llevó una mano al vientre y entonces se dio cuenta.

Iba a ser madre.

Realmente iba a ser madre.

O sea, un mocoso iba a salir de entre sus piernas —de su jodido estómago— y luego estaría allí. Corriendo por todas partes y, como en ese comercial, cuando estuviera cansada y lo único apetecible era dormir hasta el fin del mundo saltaría por allí y le gritaría al oído «mamá, mamá, mamá». Era prácticamente espeluznante. Porque ella ni siquiera podía cuidarse a su misma y tendría que cuidarlo a él también.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada suspicaz desde su espalda. Sintió que algo en sus hombros se relajaba. «Súper», pensó, «él se joderá conmigo».

Y después, con esa conexión fantástica que tenía con ese pequeño bribón en su panza, le dijo: Más te vale que seas niño o te obligaré a toda una vida de celibato como monje. Pero, tío, sin presiones.

Se giró hacia Shaoran con una sonrisa.

—Quiero comer algo —anunció.

—Como... ¿comida? —inquirió Shaoran sospechosamente.

—No, listillo. Un sofá. Claro que comida.

—¿Y si vomitas por culpa de los olores?

—Le das cinco dólares al tipo encargado de limpiar.

Se encogió de hombros. Era una chica lista.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el patio de comidas, y mientras Shaoran llamaba a Meiling por teléfono para que fuera con ellos, Sakura se acomodó en su asiento y miró alrededor. Una señora con tres críos intentaba que ninguno perdiera un ojo por culpa del tenedor y que el más pequeño dejara de gritarle palabrotas a su risueño hermano. Otra tipa con traje de oficina y aire respetable comía una ensalada y hablaba por teléfono a la vez, como una demente. Un chico gordito con una camiseta que decía «Black Sabbath dominará el mundo... mañana» engullía patatas fritas sin parar, y de repente, como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpazo con un martillo, se detenía a beber una soda extra súper ultra grande.

—Papas fritas... —susurró soñadoramente.

—Tíos, qué calor hace aquí —dijo repentinamente Meiling, dejándose caer en la silla junto a ella. Shaoran, la imitó, mirando con horror las millones de bolsas que cargaba su prima. Estaba pensando en cómo él iba a tener que cargar todo eso hasta afuera. Porque Sakura iba a decir: «estoy embarazada» y Meiling sería toda en plan, con voz alta, «chico, me cansó un montón hacer TUS compras».

Estaba más o menos en lo cierto.

—Bueno, que alguien vaya a conseguirme mis papas fritas —dijo Sakura, mirando ferozmente a su novio.

—Soda dietética, una hamburguesa... con lechuga. —Meiling lo pensó mejor. Es que el colesterol estos días...— Sin queso —añadió cálidamente.

—¿Por qué no van ustedes mismas a conseguir su comida? —preguntó Shaoran estúpidamente.

—Eres el chico —dijeron ellas, luego de mirarse.

—Se supone que... ya sabes... debes hacer esto —lo informó Meiling.

—Sí, con toda esta mierda del embarazo... No sé cómo ha pasado la verdad. El espíritu santo supongo.

—Estoy yendo —Shaoran empujó la silla hacia atrás y, otra vez, sonó—. Estoy yendo. Que nadie me muerda.

Sakura lo miró marcharse con aire pensativo.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Meiling.

—En verdad tiene un buen culo —reconoció.

—Sí —dijo Meiling, bufando con un tono extraño—. No digas esas cosas frente a mí.

—Pensé que te gustaba. —Sakura se volvió a mirarla.

—Ya, eso era cuando... uh... tenía dieciséis.

—Apenas tienes dieciocho.

—Ya basta —espetó Meiling, y se giró en la silla para mirar a la pareja de acaramelados que comían del mismo helado—. No te aconsejaría que hicieras eso. El tío luce como si tuviera hepatitis.

La chica miró desencantada al chico.

—Tengo que ir al baño —se despidió—. Espérame.

—No la esperes —dijo Sakura—. Allí no está el baño.

El tío lloriqueó y corrió tras ella gritando que ya no tenía hepatitis. Ella se volvió y se apartó el pelo de la cara en ese gesto tan femenino de chicas enfadadas deseando más que nada patear algún culo.

—Eso es lo que dijiste de la clamidia. Vete a freír monos.

El chico lloriqueó más y ella se marchó.

—El amor es efímero y duro —comentó Meiling, mientras Shaoran llegaba haciendo malabares con dos bandejas. Separó las papas fritas de Sakura de su propia bandeja donde había una hamburguesa y una bebida grande, y le tendió una de las pajitas.

Meiling cogió su propia comida y le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa con lechuga y sin queso.

—Edspto en shu cazo —les dijo amablemente—. Shon cmo ezo' dhomanses... —tragó— de novela.

Sakura, masticando una patata, enarcó las cejas.

—Dilo de nuevo pero en un idioma que entienda —murmuró bajo su respiración.

Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco.

—No hables con la boca llena.

Meiling se tocó la garganta.

—Creo que tragué mucho. Y —lo apuntó con su propia pajita como si fuera una peligrosa espada que pudiera sacarle las entrañas— no estaba con la boca llena. Puedo dar un mordisco más grande que eso.

—Soy testigo —afirmó Sakura solemnemente.

La chica morena sonrió.

—¡Muérdanme el trasero! —gritó, girándose en su silla para mirar a todos los idiotas sin dinero para pagar un restaurante de verdad.

—Meiling, van a creer que estás loca —dijo Sakura.

—¿Y qué? Me he pillado varios pirados frente a una tienda de tatuajes y afuera de ese café porno...

—No hay cafés pornos aquí —dijo Shaoran.

Ambas lo miraron pacientemente.

—Mi madre lo comprobó antes de enviarnos a comprar... ya sabes... las cosas del bebé —explicó sintiendo que se sonrojaba.

Meiling lo miró un poco más y luego volvió a morder su hamburguesa.

—Son las hormonas —dijo seriamente—. Es que la tentación está como allí y es tan joder no puedes resistirla. Pero ella te ama y por eso te cuida.

—Nada de cafés porno —subrayó Sakura, dando un golpe a la mesa—. Y si vas pero no es por un motivo ecológico y/o de ayuda social te castraré y haré que le beses el trasero a un indigente.

—Conozco a un tío de esos —dijo Meiling—, un indigente. La mar de bueno. Dejará que beses su trasero por tres billetes.

Sakura la miró.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo juro. Lleva un negocio rentable de bésame-el-trasero... sólo que es en plan literal.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú de esto? —curioseó Shaoran.

—¿Te acuerdas de esa amiga mía que... antes fue un chico? Bueno, antes también tuvo que cumplir una apuesta. Le preguntó al tío si podía mentirle al otro tío para decirle que sí le había besado el trasero, y que le daba cinco billetitos de esos tan monos, pero el indigente dijo que no. Es muy noble y todo, a pesar de que se pasa la mitad del día con el culo al aire.

Sorbió de su soda dietética y continuó.

—Escuché que antes andaba con una prostituta de, ya sabes, esos barrios que se hacía llamar Candy Lou, pero ella era muy furcia, ¿sabes? Se acostaba con cualquiera.

—Creo que eso es lo que hacen las putas —dijo Sakura.

—Sin pagar —precisó Meiling con tono de obviedad.

Shaoran le robó una patata a Sakura.

—Era una puta estúpida —dijo Sak, encogiéndose de hombros. Le dio un golpe brutal a Shaoran en la mano y luego le sonrió—. No con la comida, cariño. Esa será la lección número uno del Manual para Sobrevivir con las Embarazadas.

—Era guapa de todas formas —apuntó Meiling—. La vi una vez. Tenía acento.

—Tú también tenías —acusó Shaoran.

—¿Tú no?

—No, no en verdad —respondió Sakura—, es más como la cara que la vez y piensas «chino».

—O el trasero —añadió Mei maliciosamente—. Los japoneses no tienen traseros así.

Se giró y volvió a gritar:

—¡Arriba los chinos!

El gordito con la camiseta loca e improbable de Black Sabbath se levantó trabajosamente y caminó hasta su mesa con la soda súper extra ultra grande en la mano.

—Disculpen —dijo—, pero me gustaría que dejaras de gritar, maja. ¿Ya ni siquiera se puede comer en paz en un lugar público?

Furiosa, Meiling se levantó.

—Oye, tío, puedo gritar lo que quiera. País libre, boca libre, lugar libre... Porque esto no es una embajada, ¿lo pillas?

—Sí, pero —replicó el tío de Black Sabbath— es realmente agradable tener respeto por los demás. Y, claro, la amabilidad... La educación —movió las manos y casi le rompió el cuello a Meiling cuando tuvo que moverse en una contorsión imposible para que no la lanzara de culo tres metros más allá.

—¿Una patata? —ofreció Sakura, empujando la caja hasta él—. Noté que se te habían acabado.

—Gracias —el tío de Black Sabbath sonrió—. Eres muy guapa.

—Pero tú no tienes ojos porque yo estoy saliendo con ella —espetó Shaoran, mirándolo con lo que, Sakura consideró, era un aire de mafioso.

—Ellos llevaban a la gente a dormir con los peces todo el tiempo —dijo en un susurro confidencial—. Por eso me gusta. Es la emoción del tipo malo.

Todos la miraron fijamente. El tío de Black Sabbath tenía esa cara como de «quiero ir al baño locamente». Hubo una pausa, luego Meiling dijo pausadamente:

—Creo que llamaré a Wei.


End file.
